RWBY: The Oni of Remnant
by Shunya Toshiki
Summary: In the world of Remnant, were creatures of darkness known as Grimm, but Grimm is not the only danger in the world. These other beings, are man eating beasts, known as Makamou, and only a group of individuals trained in the arts of Pure Sound, can fight, these warriors are known as Oni.
1. Chapter 1: Remnant's Oni

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki and RWBY those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Also this will be AR Hitoshi Hidaka for this story.**

 **RWBY: The Oni of Remnant**

 **Chapter 1: Remnant's Oni**

 _(10 years ago)_

 _It was a dark and rainy night._

 _Hitoshi Hidaka, who is 7 years old, have black spiky hair with a thin ponytail, and has purple eyes, was in a car with his parents, they were driving to their home, until something made them crash._

 _Young Hitoshi, was unconscious, until he slowly woke up, and to his horror, he saw his parents being devoured by inhuman creatures. The creatures had just finished eating his parents, and now set their eyes to young Hitoshi._

 _Hitoshi crawl back away from them, but stop when his back touches the wreckage of his parent's car. The creatures walks slowly to young Hitoshi, he wouldn't to run away, but was too scared to even move._

 _He closed his eyes for the worst as the creatures were coming closer, until a fireball was shot of one of them, and someone had gotten in their way between Hitoshi._

 _Hitoshi opens his eyes and saw his savior; he couldn't make out what he looks like because of the darkness of the night, but he could call he was wearing some sort of suit._

 _His savior, then brought out a sword, and engages combat with the creatures and destroyed most of them with only one remaining. He then discard his sword and brought out two sticks, and he and the creature engage in combat, for a while, until he brought a small disk and place it on the creature which soon enlarges, he then bashes the sticks on the large disk a few times, and soon the creature was destroyed._

 _Hitoshi's savior walks to the young boy and offered his hand._

" _Take my hand. Don't worry I'll take you somewhere safe." He said._

 _Young Hitoshi was hesitant at first, but he slowly grabs his hand._

" _What do I call you?" Hitoshi asked._

" _Just call me, Hibiki." Hibiki told the young boy, before he lifts him up with one arm and carried him away._

* * *

(Presently)

Outside near the city of Vale is a small house with a garage.

In the garage is a, now 17 year old Hitoshi Hidaka, wearing, a short sleeve purple gi with a red sash, a white undershirt, and black jeans, with black combat boats with red highlighting.

Hitoshi was working on his motorcycle, a purple HONDA Valkyrie Rune.

Hitoshi puts his tools down, and twists the handles of his bike, making the engine rev up, really loudly, which made him smile.

"Do you really need, to have it loud?!" Hitoshi looks, and saw a man in his mid-40's, has black hair with some grey areas and have a small beard, and have grey eyes and has a scar across his right cheek, and was wearing his clothing was similar to Hitoshi's, but was wearing Hakama pants, with white socks and wooden sandals.

"Sorry, Asumu, I didn't mean for it to be loud." Hitoshi told him.

"It's alright, though I would never understand you interest to these things." Asumu said.

"Well, I like how fast they go." Hitoshi said, before grabbing a red happi coat, and puts it on; on the back is Hibiki's symbol.

"Well since your now done…huh…fine tuning it, I have a list of things for you to get in town." Asumu told him before a piece of paper.

"You got it." Hitoshi said before grabbing it, and got on his bike, and puts on his gloves. "After I got back, how about we do some training?"

"Hitoshi, I pretty teach you everything you need to know." Asumu stated. "If you want to learn more things, then you should go to Beacon Academy like the Twins, and Nagisa, and like I always kept telling you."

"I'm not so sure about it because I hadn't gone to Signal." Hitoshi stated.

"And like I always kept telling you, I'm good friends with the headmaster of Beacon; I can call in a favor from him. You don't have to worry about the whole Signal thing." Asumu assured him.

"Thanks Asumu but," Hitoshi puts on his helmet, and kicks up the kick stand. "I'm not entirely sure about it yet."

"Well just tell me when you sure about it, the idea is still always open." Asumu told him.

Hitoshi soon drives out of the garage and head towards the road leading to town.

 _'Beacon Academy…'_ Hitoshi thought, the idea going to that school did cross his mind severely times, but still hadn't fully consider it yet.

* * *

(In town)

Hitoshi had gotten almost everything on the list; now all that's left is some Dust from Asumu's favorite shop.

Hitoshi stops his bike near the shop, and soon got off, and walk towards the door, and was about to opened it.

The shopkeeper, who looks like an Indian man with an Indian hairstyle, saw him.

"Ah, if it isn't Mr. Hidaka, welcome." He greeted the young man.

"Hello, Mr. Connor." Hitoshi greeted back. "I'm here to pick up some of the usually stuff for Asumu."

"There in the back like usually." He pointed.

"Okay, thank you." Hitoshi slightly bowed his head before heading to the back, and saw a few boxes of Dust.

He checks them out to see if they are good and the right stuff. He then heard some loud noises, wondering what was going on, he checks it out.

"Mr. Connor! Is everything alright-?!" As Hitoshi went towards the door, someone in a black suit with a hat and red glasses pointed a gun in his face.

Hitoshi saw three more gathering some Dust, and saw Connor on the ground unconscious.

"You pick the wrong day to come here kid."

"Now listen I don't want any trouble." Hitoshi told him. "How about you put that gun down, and have your friends return the Dust, before I have to hurt all of you."

The thug just laughs, at what he was told.

"Hurt me? How?" He asked.

"Like this." Hitoshi grabs his arm, before he could pull the trigger Hitoshi redirects his shot away from his head, and soon did a martial arts throw to one of his pals, and out through the window.

"What the-!" One of them wonders what before seeing Hitoshi fly's towards him, and did a strong kick to his gut sending him flying through the broken window.

The last one inside was about to shoot him, but Hitoshi easily dodges his shots, and smacks his gun away followed with a few punches, one to his gut, two to his face followed with a uppercut and soon grabs on his collar, and throws him to another window outside.

As they were recovering and starting to get back on their feet, Hitoshi soon opens the door, and walks towards them.

"You guys had enough yet?" Hitoshi asked.

They answered by bringing out red swords.

"I guess that's a no. Well if that's what you want." Hitoshi put his hands into his coat, and soon brought out two red drum sticks from his back, these were his, Ongekibou Rekka.

Hitoshi twirls them, and soon jumps, and landed near them.

One of them was about to slash him, but Hitoshi blocks it with one of his sticks and smacks him on the head with the other, followed with a hit on his back sending him to the ground.

Two of them were about to attack Hitoshi in the same time, Hitoshi soon blocks their attacks, and the three of them engage in weapons fight, they were in even ground, until Hitoshi found an opening, and hits them in their guts, and legs sending fly rolling to the ground, as they were about to get back up, Hitoshi's sticks ignited on fire, and soon throws fireballs at them, knocking them out.

Hitoshi heard a gun click and turn with his sticks in across each other in an x, and saw the last thug armed with his gun.

"You shouldn't bring sticks to a gun fight!"

Hitoshi smirks, before inhaling air through his noise, and breaths out his mouth through his sticks shooting out purple flames.

The thug tried to fire back, but when his bullets hits the flame they were melted, and the fired soon hit him sending him flying to a wall to the ground.

Hitoshi chuckles as he twirls his sticks. "I'll never get tired of doing that."

The thug soon got back up and seeing his friends unconscious on the ground, and saw what Hitoshi was capable of, he runs away.

"Oh no, you don't. You're not getting away." Hitoshi declared as he chases him.

* * *

Hitoshi followed the thug to abandon factory. The thug climbs up over the fence, and heads inside the factory, while Hitoshi jumps over it, and followed him inside the factory.

The thug was in the middle of the building, trying to catch his breath. Unknown to him was that something was crawling on the wall, watching him.

The doors were soon smack open, the thug saw Hitoshi walking inside.

"I have to say, you sure no how to give someone a good chase." Hitoshi told him.

"Listen man, I don't want any trouble." He tried to plead for mercy. "I was just following orders."

"Even so, I can't let you go that easily. The man you hurt happens to be a good friend of mine." Hitoshi stated.

"He is? I'm sorry for that, like I said I was following orders given to me by-!" Before he could finish webs was shot above him towards onto his feet.

They both look, before something pulled him up.

Hitoshi was in caution as he looks around, knowing of what that was.

Soon something humanoid landed behind him and was about to slash at him with the claws on his hand, Hitoshi dodges it by rolling on his shoulder.

Hitoshi saw a humanoid female spider creature, it was brown, and have black claws for finger nails with spider legs dangling on his hips and shoulders, and his head resembles a spider as well with several eyes and mandibles.

"A Makamou." Hitoshi mutters.

"Oh so you know what I am human?" The Spider Makamou said. "Well no matter soon you and your friend will become my dinner."

"Sorry, but I don't think, I'll taste very good to you." Hitoshi stated before he brought out an upside down tuning fork with an Oni face in the base, this is the Henshin Onsa Onkaku.

Which made the Spider Makamou surprised as she recognized that; item in his hand.

"That's the-!" The Spider Makamou exclaimed.

Hitoshi turned the metal part upwards making it a proper tuning fork. He tapped it on his wrist and it began to give off visible sound waves. He placed it against his forehead and when he did the face from the tuning fork appeared on his forehead. The sound waves from the face spread throughout his body before it got caught in a violet flame. Soon he swung his arm out dispersing the flames. When he did it revealed a new figure.

He appeared to be wearing a kind of purple bodysuit, red gloves, silver straps covering his chest, a belt around his waist, and what looked like a purple helmet with a purple opaque visor lined with red markings, silver horns, and the same Oni face decorating on the forehead.

This was Kamen Rider Hibiki.

 **Hibiki (** **響** **)**

"O-Oni…" The Spider Makamou mutters.

Hibiki brought his Ongekibou Rekka out, and soon charging. The Spider Makamou attempted to fire her webbing but Hibiki dodges it before continuing his charge. Hibiki then smashed his drumsticks into the Makamou's face. But one of her legs blocked it but could still feel the burn.

 **"Kihōjutsu: Onibi!"** Hibiki announced before breathing out purple flames into the Makamou's face and kicking her away.

The Spider Makamou soon fired her webbing again at Hibiki.

 **"Kihōjutsu: Rekkadan!"** Hibiki announced before he quickly aims his Rekka and launched multiple fireballs burning through the web and straight to the Spider Makamou, sending it rolling on the ground.

As the Spider Makamou was about to get back up, Hibiki charges at it, and bashed the Spider Makamou multiple times. Each strike felt more painful than the last, and soon Hibiki hit the Makamou with both Rekka, the Spider Makamou flew on the ground.

As the Makamou was trying to get back up again, Hibiki got his belt buckle out. He then placed it on her and it enlarged to become as big and as huge, as a Taiko.

 **"Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata!"** Hibiki soon started to beat on it; each hit sends a purple pulse.

 **(** **音撃打・火炎連打の型** **lit. Sound Attack Stroke: the Flame Barrage Style)**

Hibiki started beating faster and the Makamou was now immobile. Soon Hibiki used both Rekka for one last beat. When he did the Makamou exploded.

A bright light engulfed Hibiki and when it faded all that was left was Hitoshi.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Someone wearing a black hood had been watching Hitoshi's fight as both himself and Hibiki, which made him smile, before he left into the shadows.

* * *

Hitoshi founded the thug tied in the Makamou's webbing, and soon cut him down to the ground, but still leaves him tied up, for the police after he called them.

Seeing the police hand cuffed the thugs and put them in the back of their vehicles, Hitoshi soon left.

"Alright, now to get back home." Hitoshi said as he walks towards his bike.

"Hello, young man." Hitoshi stops and turned around to see a man with messy gray hair, glasses, and wearing a dark green suit.

"Oh, hello." Hitoshi greeted back.

"I saw your fight that was quite impressive." He told him.

"Oh, thank you." Hitoshi said.

"And I also saw your fight against the Makamou as well." He stated, which made Hitoshi surprised.

"How did you…?" Hitoshi started.

"If you want me to explain, I suggest we talk privately." He stated before walking away. "Just follow me."

Hitoshi soon follow him, and was wondering on what else he knows, and what he wants from him.

* * *

Hitoshi was in the park sitting on a bench, with the man he just met, who just came back with two cups of warm coffee from a nearby café.

"Here you go." He handed to Hitoshi.

"Oh thank you." Hitoshi accepted his gift, and drinks it. "So how is it you know about Makamou?"

"The same thing I know that your something called an Oni." He answered, before drinking his cup.

"What…How do you possible…Wait a moment you're Ozpin are you, headmaster of Beacon of Academy, right?" Hitoshi said.

"Indeed I am." Ozpin nodded. "I take it, that your teacher Asumu, told you about me."

"Yes he told a lot of great things about you. It's a real honored to meet you." Hitoshi said.

"Same to you, Mr. Hidaka." Ozpin said. "He also told me that you're a little hesitant of joining my school. Why is that?"

"Well…I guess it's because I always had Asumu as my teacher so I guess it might feel weird having different ones, not to mention…" Hitoshi said.

"Your status as an Oni. Is that another reason?" Ozpin asked.

Hitoshi nodded.

"Well if that's it, then there won't be any problems as you keep your identity a secret, not to mention I welcome all forms of life into my school, and I can guarantee that you'll find people you can trust with it. Besides you should always learn new experiences, you can't learn them if you still stay in your safe cage." Ozpin told the young man.

Hitoshi was touch by Ozpin's words, before he offered him his hand.

"Well do you accept?" Ozpin asked.

Hitoshi thought about for a while, this can be once in a lifetime deal for him, not to mention Asumu did suggest he should attend Beacon. Hitsohi then smiles, and shake Ozpin's hand.

"I will, and thank you sir." Hitoshi said.

"It's no problem young man." Ozpin said.

* * *

(Later, back at Asumu's house)

Hitoshi had told Asumu what happen today, and said he'll accept his and Ozpin's offer to go to Beacon, which made Asumu happy to hear, which he and his apprentice celebrated, with a big meal, and a drink for Asumu.

After the meal, Hitoshi decided to go to his room and packed up for Beacon tomorrow, and after he was done, he went to sleep, while Asumu was on his Scroll talking with Ozpin.

"I have to thank you again, Ozpin. I've been trying to convince that kid to join your school for months, but you only mange to do so today. I'm almost jealous." Asumu said.

* * *

(With Ozpin)

Ozpin was sitting on his desk.

"It's no problem Asumu." Ozpin said, while looking at a video of Hitoshi's fight as himself and Hibiki. "I must say, that you have indeed train him well, in your ways. It will be a waste to not have him in my school."

* * *

(With Asumu)

"Why thank you." Asumu said, before narrowing his eyes. "But that's not the only reason, is it?"

* * *

(With Ozpin)

Ozpin sighed. "No it's not actually."

* * *

(With Asumu)

"This is had something to do, with what happen to the Fall Maiden, doesn't it?" Asumu asked as he looks at a window directly at Beacon Academy.

* * *

(With Ozpin)

"Yes, afraid it does." Ozpin said, before standing up and looks at a window showing the city of Vale. "Qrow is still investigating on his end but will take while for him to message back. I know this is a lot to ask from you, especially since, young Hidaka, is like a son to you, but I have feeling that we'll need his and the other two Oni's help, when they arrive."

* * *

(With Asumu)

"No it's no problem." Asumu said. "This is, what he had been training for the past 10 years, and he's fully willing to accept the risks and responsibility, of his duty as an Oni. And don't worry I also have a feeling, that he'll be ready."

* * *

(With Ozpin)

"Alright then, I'll hang up now I need to be ready for the ceremony tomorrow. We'll talk again, when Qrow messages back." Ozpin said.

* * *

(With Asumu)

"Got it." Asumu said, before he hangs up, as he looks at Beacon and Vale, he can't help but wonder of what dangers will be brought here.

* * *

(Next day)

Hitoshi had arrived to the transport area of ships, to Beacon, with a bag full of his staff on his shoulder, and he's still a little nervous, but in the same time excited about going to Beacon.

Hitoshi then brought out a round bag, inside of it is something round.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Hitoshi was in front of Asumu's house, ready to go to Beacon, and sending him off was Asumu._

" _Well I'll be off to Beacon. Asumu I know said this many times, but thank you for taking care of me for many years, Asumu." Hitoshi bowed his head._

" _Oh stop your embarrassing me." Asumu said while rubbing his head. "Oh yeah, before you go, I want to give you something."_

 _Asumu then brought out the round object in a bag._

" _Here take this." Asumu told Hitoshi._

" _What is it? A new Disk Animal?" Hitoshi asked, before accepting the object._

" _No it's not; it's something more special than that. But promise me, that you'll only open it only when your in deep trouble and if you doubt yourself, and when you see it, always believe in it." Asumu told his student._

 _Hitoshi looks at the object curiously wondering what it is, and trusts his mentor's words, before pocketing the item._

" _Thank you, Asumu. I promise I'll take good care of it." Hitoshi said._

" _Glad to hear. Now you better got going before you're late." Asumu said._

" _Yeah I don't want that." Hitoshi said, before getting on his bike and drives off to the transport area to Beacon._

 _(End of flaskback)_

* * *

' _But still I wonder what it is. Hmm, I'll see when I absolutely need it.'_ Hitoshi thought before putting it.

Then someone grabs his arm around Hitoshi's neck.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hitoshi Hidaka."

Hitoshi looks and saw a young man in his age, with a big smile so on his face.

He had dark green spiky hair, and black eyes. Wears a dark green pilot's jacket on the back is a guitar with thunderbolts around it, over a black shirt, and wears dark green combat pants, with black armor knee pads, and combat boots. And is holding a guitar case on his back, with his other bag on the ground.

"Nagisa Midori?!" Hitoshi smiles before the two brother hug each other

"Man it's so good to see. It's been like forever man." Nagisa said.

"Yeah it's nice to see you too." Hitoshi said, before they let go of each other. "I forget that Asumu said, that you'll be coming to Beacon as well."

"Well that hurts that you forgotten." Nagisa pouted.

"Sorry man." Hitoshi said while rubbing his head.

"Hey, I was only kidding." Nagisa grinned before punching on the shoulder, and then grabs his bag. "Come on we should go, before they take off."

"Yeah, don't want to be late for the entrance ceremony." Hitoshi said, before he and Nagisa heads to the air ships, when they were inside, Hitoshi asked. "By the way have you seen the twins around?"

"No I hadn't." Nagisa shook his head. "They could be on a different airship, then ours."

"Hmm, guess that's true." Hitoshi hummed.

"But don't worry, since their attending Beacon too, we'll probably meet with them soon." Nagisa said.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Hitoshi said.

"So do you think it's possible for us to be on the same team?" Nagisa asked.

"Team? Oh yeah I forgot that they do something like that here." Hitoshi said. "They do four member teams right?"

"Yeah, and they gave us a team name one with each first name." Nagisa said.

"Hmm, if that's so, I don't know, I mean there's the possibility that we may end up in different teams." Hitoshi stated.

"Hey don't be like that man. I bet you and me can be awesome partners, because of this." Nagisa then reveals a bracelet on his wrist with an Oni's face on it; this is the Henshin Kigen Onjou.

Hitoshi hummed before bringing out his Onkaku.

"Hmm, well who knows, guess all we can do is see, what destiny have plan for us." Hitoshi stated.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Nagisa nodded.

Soon their airship begins to take off and soon heads to Beacon. Hitoshi had been admiring the view of Vale being up in the sky, and can't help but wonder what experiences he'll face attending Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Also I can use some help coming up with OCs for the other Oni Riders for the story. If you have any ideas please let me know.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Hair style and color:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Semblance:**

 **Background:**


	2. Chapter 2: Let The Test Begin

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki and RWBY those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **RWBY: The Oni of Remnant**

 **Chapter 2: Let The Test Begin**

The man in the hood who had watch Hitoshi as Hibiki, was in ally way, with a handheld device in his hand by his ear.

"Hey it's me, Hibiki is now enrolled to that Beacon Academy, as the master predicted." He said, before he reviced new orders. "Roger, I'll continue to watch over him and the other Oni Riders, until further notice."

He then put the device away, and walk into and disappears in the shadows.

* * *

 **(Play: This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams)**

The song begins as Hitoshi was at the place his parents died.

 **(They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.)** Hitoshi then looks at his Henshin Onsa Onkaku, and then looks and saw Hibiki standing in front of him, looking at each other. As the wind blows past them, the title appears.

 **(Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.)** Yuki and Page, were sitting in front of their mother in their home. Nagisa was sitting on a bench playing some music with his Ongekigen.

 **(We are lightning. Straying from the thunder. Miracles of ancient wonder.)** We see an army of Grimm but were soon replace with an army of Makamou. We soon see Ramon in front of a legion of goons. Then we see Kabuki, and standing beside him were Dark Decade and Shadow Moon. We soon see the members of Team HYPN in a circle, and the four of them charged.

 **(This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door.)** While fighting, we soon see the three of them in their Rider forms fighting Makamous.

 **(I don't wanna hear your absolution. Hope you're ready for a revolution.)** Then we see the members of Team JNPR looking at the school. We soon see Team RWBY practicing their weapons.

 **(Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.)** We see Ozpin, drinking his coffee, with Goodwitch next to him on an airship.

 **(In time-your heart will open minds. A story will be told…)** We see each member behind their respective symbols. Then we move in front of Beacon and see every character one by one with the last one being Hitoshi.

 **(Because victory is in a simple soul!)** We soon see Hibiki practicing with his Ongekibou Rekka before stopping when the title appears.

* * *

(With Hitoshi and Nagisa)

After the air ships landed and ducked by the bay of the school's land, Hitoshi and Nagisa, got off, and were looking at the Academy that they'll be enrolling.

"Nice, this place is really something." Nagisa said.

"You can say that again, I can't wait to meet the people here." Hitoshi said, as he was looking at the other students that will be attending Beacon.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friends, Hitoshi, and Nagisa." They look and saw a girl their age, with a rolling suitcase, and a trumpet case on her other hand.

She has white hair tied in a ponytail, styled like Koubuin Yuuhi form Muv-Luv, with a golden hair pin with an Oni's face on it, and Sapphire blue eyes. She wears a white winter coat, with fur on the ends of the sleeves and around the neck, and wears a blue sapphire pendent shape like a snowflake, wears a blue skirt with black leggings, and back combat boots.

This is Yuki Chidori.

"Yuki!" Hitoshi and Nagisa said in the same time, before walking to her.

Hitoshi greeted her with a handshake, and Nagisa greeted her with a hug.

"Oh it's so good to see ya, how have you been?" Nagisa asked.

"I've been good, thank you for asking." Yuki told him.

"Where's your sister? Asumu told me, she was coming here with you." Hitoshi said.

"Oh yes don't worry she is. Page, over here." Yuki called out.

Walking to them was a girl that looks exactly like Yuki, which indicate they are twin sisters.

She has white shoulder length hair, and sapphire blue eyes. Wears a white top shirt, connected with detachable sleeves, with armor gloves, wears a black skirt with a blue belt, behind the belt is two short sword guns, wears black laggings with blue boots.

This is Page Chidori, Yuki's younger twin sister.

Page was looking at the ground, with her hands behind her, looking a little shy before saying.

"Hello…Hitoshi, and Nagisa…It's good to see you again." Page said.

"Good to see you again, too, Page." Nagisa said.

"Yeah, it's good to see both of you are doing well." Hitoshi said.

"You too, as well." Yuki said, before slightly bowing her head, and so did Page.

They soon heard an explosion, they look and saw a small smoke, cloud, when it cleard, it reveal two girls.

One was about two years younger than them, with black hair with red stripes, and has silver eyes, wears a red hood, with black and red clothes.

The other is their age, with white hair tied in a ponytail, on her side, wearing white clothing, with a repair on her side.

"Wonder what happen there?" Nagisa wonders.

"Weiss Schnee." Yuki said as she had a narrow look on her face, when she looks at the girl wearing white.

"You know her?" Hitoshi asked.

"More or less." Yuki said.

They soon saw Weiss, snapping at the red hooded girl looking very angry. Not want to look at this no more, Yuki decided to walk to Weiss.

"I think that's enough, Ms. Schnee." Yuki called out, Weiss flinched when she heard her voice when she turned around to her.

"Yuki Chidori…What are you doing here?!" Weiss demanded from her.

"I should be asking you the same question. Shouldn't you be at Atlas? Why come here to Beacon?" Yuki asked.

"To let you know, I come here, because I don't want people to treat me differently because of my status as a Schnee." Weiss stated. "But what about you?"

"Well I come here, because I want to become a Huntress through hard work, unlike someone's family I know." Yuki said.

"Is that someone me?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, isn't some of your family's wealth, built by the suffering of others?" Yuki asked.

"What was that?! Say that again I dare you?!" Weiss exclaimed.

Hitoshi and the others were watching as the two were arguing.

"Um, Page, what's with those two?" Nagisa asked.

"Well…You know how our family owns a company named the Chidori Foundation, with our mother being the owner and CEO." Page said.

"Yeah, if I recall, it's one of the world's leading companies of not only Dust, but medicine and technology, right?" Hitoshi said.

"Yes and the only company that rivals ours is the Schnee Dust Company, with Weiss Schnee's father also the CEO." Page explained to them.

"And let me guess, both families, or more accurate, their parents, aren't exactly in good terms with one another." Nagisa stated.

"Yes…" Page sighed, as she look and saw both her sister and Weiss glaring at each with sparks clashing out of their eyes. "And so are those two."

"Weiss Schnee," They look and saw a girl with long black hair wearing a bow on her head, and has yellow eyes, and wears black clothing with a sword on her back. "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company: one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world..."

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss said, before the girl in black finish.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners, well Yuki Chidori's family company the Chidori Foundation, has less questionable business partners, and are more in the humanitarian side, for both humans and Faunus."

"Hmph…" Yuki hummed proudly, while Weiss got really angry.

"Wha- How dare you…The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss then walks away as her helpers gather her luggage and follow.

"I'm sorry; I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby told the leaving, she turned to the other girl to thank her but she was also walking off. "Welcome to Beacon…"

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked, walking to her side.

"Yeah I am, thanks for helping…" Ruby said.

"Oh my apologies, I hadn't introduced myself, I'm Yuki Chidori, it's nice to meet you, miss…" Yuki said.

"Oh yeah, I'm Ruby Rose, it's nice to meet you too." Ruby said.

"Ruby Rose…" Yuki said, while examining Ruby's silver eyes.

"Um is there something on my face?" Ruby asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing. Also your welcome with Ms. Schnee, just ignore her, her family is somewhat _spoiled_ growing up." Yuki told her. "Oh I should also introduce my friends."

Yuki pointed and Ruby saw them walking to them.

"This is, Hitoshi, Nagisa, and my sister Page." Yuki introduced them.

"Hello." Ruby slightly bowed her head.

"Hey there." Hitoshi waved.

"It's nice to meet you." Nagisa shook her hand.

"Hello to you as well." Page bowed her head.

Ruby slightly smiles, that she met some nice people here at Beacon.

"Hey," They look and saw a blond hair teenager, and dark blue eyes. He wears a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves, blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles.

"I'm Jaune." He introduced himself.

Ruby chuckles remembering him now.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked.

Hitoshi and the others wonders what she was talking about.

* * *

Hitoshi and his friends, were walking with Ruby and Jaune walking around campus for a bit since the ceremony won't start for a while.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said.

"Well that just means, you should train your body to be more tougher." Nagisa told Jaune.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby told Jaune.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune asked the red hooded girl.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Jaune stated.

"Do they?" Both Yuki and Page asked, with a skeptical look on their faces.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that...Never mind." Jaune mumbles, before looking down on the ground.

The others giggle for a short while, and awkward silence falls, until Ruby…

"So... I got this thing!" Ruby said as she brought out a broad on her back, which transformed into a red mechanical scythe.

Which surprised them when they saw it.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said.

"A-wha...?" Jaune said having no idea what she meant.

"She said it's also a gun as well." Hitoshi told him.

"Oh, that's cool!" Jaune said.

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked.

"Oh! I, uh…I have this sword." Jaune said before drawing it out.

Nagisa whistles as he took a closer look at it.

"Not bad, very nice craftsmanship." Nagisa said.

"And I got this shield too." Jaune said before he detaches his sheath, it then formed out into a shield with a double crescent moon on it.

"Wait…doesn't it still weighs the same on your hip?" Hitoshi asked.

"Y-Yeah it does…" Jaune slumped down as he put away his weapon.

"Well, I like it! Some people don't appreciate the classics, nowadays." Ruby said, trying to cheer Jaune up.

"And besides, if you can have that on your hip and move it around like it was nothing, I have to say you're stronger than you look." Hitoshi said.

Jaune slightly smiles at them, happy to hear their words. "So what do you guys have?" He asked.

They smiled, Hitoshi first brought out his Ongekibou Rekka.

"Sticks?" Jaune said, thought he was going to see something like Ruby's weapon.

"Well don't let looks deceive you." Hitoshi said before he brought them in front of him in a cross before, he breaths out fire through the Rekka, which surprised Ruby and Jaune.

"Okay, now that was cool." Ruby said.

"Thanks, these are the Ongekibou Rekka, I master gave them to me." Hitoshi said.

"That's nothing, check mine out." Nagisa then brought out a bladed Eku like weapon with a guitar handle out of his guitar case, before he swings it around. "This here is my trusty partner, Ongekigen. And here's an awesome feature."

Nagisa brought out a buckle that had an Oni's symbol on it with string cords, and attaches it onto the Ongekigen, and folded it into a guitar, and plays some good music for a while, until one stroke unleashes electricity.

"Okay that is pretty cool too." Jaune said and likes the good music he played.

"Oh please, I think you'll be more impressed with mine." Yuki said, as she brought out what looks like a hybrid of a gun and trumpet. "This is the Ongekimei, passed down to my family for many generations; it's a dust gun, which can fire several different types of dust bullets. And it's second feature."

Yuki brought out a handheld round fan like object and attaches to the front of the Ongekimei, which take the form of a full trumpet.

Yuki then begins playing a gentle tone, before Hitoshi, Nagisa, and Page covered their ears with their hands.

"You two may want to cover your ears." Page told Ruby and Jaune, and they also covered their ears, until Yuki fires a shockwave out of the Ongekimei, which was strong enough to blow several leaves off of some trees.

"Woah…" Ruby gleamed as her eyes sparkled; of how cool their weapons are, before they put them away.

* * *

(Later)

After a bit, they then went into the auditorium to listen to Ozpin's speech.

Ruby moved over to her big sister, while Jaune stood next to Hitoshi and the others. Ozpin then walked out as he went over to the microphone.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said as he finished with his speech.

Several students and teachers clapped at his words as they all took it to heart.

Glynda Goodwitch, a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

Walks up to the stand as she coughed a to get everyone to calm down and listen.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda said before she walked off.

After that, most of the students started to walk off, grab their gear and put it where they were going to sleep at.

"Man that man sure knows how to give someone goose bumps." Nagisa said.

"You can say that again." Hitoshi said.

Hitoshi and the others then saw Ruby wave to them to come over to her. They smiled and waved back as they walked put to her.

"Hey guys, meet my big sister Yang! Yang, meet my new friends!" She beamed as she introduced them.

Yang, had purple eyes and long bright golden hair. She wears a tan jacket that bears her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

"Hello it's nice to meet you." Hitoshi said.

"It's nice to meet all of you too! Also thanks for being friends with my little sis here." Yang told them.

"It's no problem." Nagisa said, as he notices they wasn't that much resemblance with the two sisters, but didn't say it not wanting to be rude.

They soon talk for while telling each other where they live, Hitoshi lives in a small house with his foster father/mentor Asumu near but outside of Vale, Nagisa also lives outside of Vale from a house south, Yuki and Page lives West outside of Vale.

Before they left the auditorium one at a time.

* * *

(Later, now night)

Night soon then feel as everyone was gathered in the ballroom. Several of them were on the floor or against the wall in their pjs, while some were still in their clothes and what not.

Hitoshi was lying on his sleeping bag, looking at the ceiling, before Nagisa lies beside him.

"Man, I'm so excited for the test tomorrow I don't think I can sleep." Nagisa said.

"Yeah me too, I wonder what's it going to be." Hitoshi said.

"Well I bet it's going to be something really awesome." Nagisa said. "But I guess all we have to do is to wait and see I guess. And we…might need to get some rest…zzz…zzz…zzz…" Nagia then snoozes off, Hitoshi chuckles on how quick he fallen sleep, and soon decided to close his eyes and go to sleep as well.

* * *

(Next day)

After every student had their breakfast and gotten their equipment, they were now gathered near a mountain ledge, with each student into the forest down below for their test.

Group by group went until, Hitoshi, Nagisa, Yuki, Page, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, and a few others in front of them.

They stood on some tiles near the ledge as Ozpin and Glynda were standing in front of them.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin told them as he mention the forest below.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda started, making a few of the other students in this line up feel worried.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin explained to them, which made Page even more worried, because she's a little uncomfortable around strangers sometimes. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

This had made Page face turned blue as she was sweat dropping bullets.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin said which made Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raises his hand. "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin told them.

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Yuki having her Ongekimei in trumpet mode, Nagisa looks eager for this as he readies his Ongekigen, Hitoshi made a steady stance, and so did Page. While Jaune still had his hand up.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." He misses a title under one of the students rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said, while Jaune missed more students being thrown.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'." Ozpin told him.

Jaune still missed more students being launched, and next were Hitoshi, Yuki gives her sister assure smile saying she'll be fine, as she launches as well.

"Uh-huh... Yeah…" Jaune mumbles, as Page breaths in and out, before she launches as well, and Nagisa soon followed.

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!?" Jaune asked, when finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers.

Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wind and Thunder Oni's

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki and RWBY those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Page's weapon is name, Twin Snakes(Hebi)**

 **RWBY: The Oni of Remnant**

 **Chapter 3: The Wind and Thunder Oni's**

A bird was seen flying above the forest peacefully, until one of the students of Beacon accidently hits it as they were flying and falling in the air.

"Birdy no!"

The other students except for Jaune, did their landing strategy.

"Yahoo!" Nagisa cheered as he was flying in the air, before he slams Ongekigen on a tree branch and wings on it, to another tree branch, until he rolled on the ground. "Nailed it!"

Yuki uses Ongekimei in trumpet mode, and fires sonic waves, to glade herself in the air, until she fallen on the ground before firing a sonic wave to levitate herself gentle on the ground.

As Hitoshi was flying in the air, he soon brought out the Onkaku, and opens it, and it soon transformed into a sword, this is the Meito Onsaken. He then uses it, to stab onto a large tree, and uses it to slide down to the ground.

As Page was flying she then brought out one her swords, and twisted the handles to transform the blade into a snake sword, and throws it onto a tree branch, and swings down onto the ground. After that her sword changes back to its default mode, puts it back on her back and runs into the forest.

' _Got to find, Yuki! Got to find, Yuki! Got to find, Yuki!'_ Page repeated inside her head. "Yuki! Yuki! Sister where are you?!"

She called out to her sister, but didn't hear her call back, that mean she would be miles away from where she is.

' _No good! She must at least miles from here! Okay, Page you have to consider teaming up with someone other than Yuki!'_ Page thought to herself before repeating inside her saying. _'Please let it, be someone I know! Please let it, be someone I know! Someone I know!'_

Page kept saying inside her head until, she runs up to someone's familiar backside, before he turned around after he heard her footsteps before she stops, and it was Hitoshi, as the two made eye contact with each other, and as the rules state, they are now teammates for the next 4 years in Beacon.

"Hey there Page, looks like we're teammates." Hitoshi waved to her.

"Yeah I guess we are…" Page said, before she sighed in relief, at least she had team up with someone she knows well.

* * *

 **(Play: This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams)**

The song begins as Hitoshi was at the place his parents died.

 **(They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.)** Hitoshi then looks at his Henshin Onsa Onkaku, and then looks and saw Hibiki standing in front of him, looking at each other. As the wind blows past them, the title appears.

 **(Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.)** Yuki and Page, were sitting in front of their mother in their home. Nagisa was sitting on a bench playing some music with his Ongekigen.

 **(We are lightning. Straying from the thunder. Miracles of ancient wonder.)** We see an army of Grimm but were soon replace with an army of Makamou. We soon see Ramon in front of a legion of goons. Then we see Kabuki, and standing beside him were Dark Decade and Shadow Moon. We soon see the members of Team HYPN in a circle, and the four of them charged.

 **(This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door.)** While fighting, we soon see the three of them in their Rider forms fighting Makamous.

 **(I don't wanna hear your absolution. Hope you're ready for a revolution.)** Then we see the members of Team JNPR looking at the school. We soon see Team RWBY practicing their weapons.

 **(Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.)** We see Ozpin, drinking his coffee, with Goodwitch next to him on an airship.

 **(In time-your heart will open minds. A story will be told…)** We see each member behind their respective symbols. Then we move in front of Beacon and see every character one by one with the last one being Hitoshi.

 **(Because victory is in a simple soul!)** We soon see Hibiki practicing with his Ongekibou Rekka before stopping when the title appears.

* * *

After meeting eye contact, Hitoshi and Page, are now walking into the forest in search to find the abandon temple to where they would find the relics.

"I wonder how far this temple is." Hitoshi wondered.

"Well, when I was up in the air, I didn't see the temple anywhere around here, so it must be at least 40 to 50 miles, from here." Page concluded.

"Not to mention, there are Grimm rumoring around in this forest. I think we need eyes up in the air, and a something to scout up ahead." Hitoshi said, before he brought out two compact disks with the designs of animals, one that was red that is design with a hawk and the other blue with a wolf design.

"You sure it's a good idea to use those?" Page asked sound a little worried.

"It will fine, besides Ozpin said to find our way to the northern end of the forest. He didn't say how." Hitoshi said, before he brought out his Henshin Onsa Onkaku and waved it over the disks.

The disks flew off his hand and transformed into a hawk before it flying above the forest, and the other transformed into a wolf before it runs into the forest a head of Hitoshi and Page.

"Well when you put it like that, then I guess that's sort of okay." Page said.

Then they started to hear movement in the bushes around them, which made them on guard and back to back with each other, while looking around.

"Guess, the locals must have found us." Hitoshi said, before he brought out his Onkaku, and changes it into its sword form.

"Yes it appears so." Page said, before she brought out her swords.

Coming out of the bushes were a pack of Beowolfs, they howled before they charges at Hitoshi and Page.

Hitoshi charges forward at his side of Beowolfs, he dodges their attacks while slashing through them in the same time, he then senses and soon saw one attacking him from his back, before he spins slashes through the Grimm cutting it in half. Hitoshi then saw three Beowolfs jumping at him; he puts away his sword, and soon brought out his Ongekibou Rekka, and breaths out fire through them, burning the Beowolfs to ashes.

Page uses the gun feature of her swords, shooting the Beowolfs in the head, one was going to attack her on a blind spot, but she saw it coming without looking, and counter slashes on the Beowolf with both her swords through its chest cutting into four pieces. She then saw another one coming at her, and was going to slash at her, which she dodges with ease before it attacks a few more times, which she continues to dodge, before another Beowolf was coming at going to slash her on the back, which she saw coming as well by jumping over it, like she saw it coming before it happens.

Page then changes the form of her swords into its snake sword forms, and throws and wraps them around the Beowolfs heads, and soon slams them on the ground as she landed, before she did a twist with her weapons which cut off their heads, before the Grimms could get back up.

"Well I guess that warm us up." Hitoshi said before he puts away the Ongekibou Rekka.

"Agreed. But we should keep moving north just in case more of them show up." Page said, before she turns back to Hitoshi with white eyes and her face slightly blue. "Not that I was ordering you or another thing! It was just a suggestion!"

"Don't worry I don't mind. I agree you with you that we should get moving. Come on." Hitoshi said, before he heads forward into the forest first, and Page follows behind him.

Page then looks up in the sky, while wondering how her sister Yuki is.

* * *

(With Yuki)

Yuki was walking into the forest north to where she'll find the temple.

"Hmm…I wonder how Page is doing, I sure hope that whoever she's partnered with is a nice person, and can get along with." Yuki wondered out loud, while looking around, before she saw movement in the bushes. "Is someone there?"

Yuki decided to head to the bushes.

"Page is that you?" Yuki asked, before she pushes the bushes aside, and soon saw who or rather what was in it. "That would be a no."

Yuki backflips dodging a punch from a Grimm, and soon stops, as she saw four Beringel type Grimms coming out of the bushes, facing Yuki, who moves in a martial arts pose.

Then one of the Beringels charges at Yuki, and was going to grab, until Yuki parried and redirected it's arm, and kicks it's legs, sending it falling on the ground, before she brought out her Ongekimei in gun mode, and fires the Grimm on the head with a ice needle.

Yuki then saw two of the other Beringels charging at, coming at with a double lariat attack, which she dodges by jumping above them, and spin kicks both of them on the head, sending flying and crashes on trees. They soon recovered as they roar while getting back up on their feet while pounding on the chests, and jumps towards Yuki, but was a mistake, as she fired them with fireballs, setting them on fire, as they fallen on the ground.

Yuki then saw the fourth one going to punch her, which she dodges and continue as the Beringels kept punching at her, before she dodges one of its punches by ducking under it, and then somersault kicks it sending the Grimm slightly in the air, before Yuki aims her Ongekimei, and fired many ice needles on the Beringel, before she gracefully landed on her feet, and when the Beringel fallen on the ground.

"Now with that taken care of," Yuki said as she dusted her clothes, and then puts away the Ongekimei, and was about to continue to head the destination. "Best to keep moving forward…"

She then senses danger; she looks and saw another Beringel coming at her through the tree branches. It must have been in hiding waiting for it chance to strike.

Yuki is too late to dodge it, as the Grimm was coming closer at her, before suddenly something cuts straight through it above its head, before it fallen on the ground.

Yuki looks and saw it was Nagisa armed with his Ongekigen that come to her aide, before he rests it on his shoulder, while grinning and waving at her.

"Hey there." Nagisa said.

"Oh Nagisa, thank you for the aid, my friend." Yuki told him.

"Don't worry about, because I know you would do the same for me." Nagisa assured, before he and Yuki made eye contact. "And it looks like we're partners, from now on."

"Yes it would appear so." Yuki nodded.

* * *

(With Ozpin)

As Ozpin was observing the forest, from where the students of launch in the air into the forest, Glynda, had told him of who had partnered with who, some of which she concluded are not promising, but she would have to wait and see, before she told Ozpin.

"Ozpin, are you sure it's a good idea, to mister Hitoshi, Nagisa, and missed Yuki, to be down there with the rest of the students?" She asked.

"I don't see why not after all, they want to reroll in Beacon, so they must take the test like the others." Ozpin said, before he drinks a cup of cocoa.

"I know that, but what would happen if anyone see them transformed, if they have to?" Glynda asked in worried.

"Then it's to them on how they deal with it." Ozpin told his assistant.

"Very well…" Glynda sighed. "Then I guess we'll just have to wait and see how things will turn out."

* * *

(With Nagisa and Yuki)

After walking into the forest for a while, Nagisa and Yuki decided to stop, as she had an idea to locate the temple.

Yuki was focusing her aura and her Semblance on her one finger, which was ready to flick on the ground, before she flicks it on the ground, which made an echo location wave around the area. It went on for a while, until she felt the temple.

"The temple is about 10 miles from here." Yuki said, before she stands up.

"Alright! So we're getting close to it! Let's go!" Nagisa said, before he goes on ahead to where the temple is first.

Yuki chuckles, before she follows him.

* * *

(With Hitoshi and Page)

Hitoshi and Page continues to walk into the forest, looking out for the temple, and while keeping an eye on their surroundings in case of any more Grimm might show up.

"Hitoshi, think we can rest up for a while, I mean we have been wondering endlessly for a while." Page suggested.

"Yeah, good point won't do us any good, best that we rest for a while to replenish our energy." Hitoshi agreed, before he rested on a tree, while Page sits on a white stone rock.

"Hey Hitoshi, do you think my sister is doing okay as well?" Page asked.

"Well knowing your sister, she'll be alright." Hitoshi told her.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Page said.

"Hey, Hitsohi, Page!" They look and saw the Akanetaka and the Ruriōkami heading towards.

"Hey there you two." Hitoshi greeted the Disk Animals. "Did you two found the temple?"

"Yes we did. It's not too far from here, just keep heading north and you'll see it." The Akanetaka told him, before it and the Ruriōkami changes into their disk forms, before Hitoshi catches them.

"Alright, best that we keep moving…" Hitoshi said, before he notices the stone Page was sitting on. "Page, you may want to see where you're sitting on."

Page blinked, before she looks and soon saw her the stone she was using as a chair, was a large lizard type Grimm that was sleeping.

"Page, whatever you do, don't panic. You need to move away from it, quietly and carefully. Alright?" Hitoshi told her, which she nodded, before she slowly got off the Grimm and quietly as well, so it won't wake up. "That's it girl, now move away from it slowly and quietly."

Page nodded before she moves away from the Grimm, slowly and quietly before she was now by Hitoshi's side.

"Okay, now let's get out of here before it wakes up." Hitoshi said, before he and Page moves away from the Grimm, slowly and quietly, but Hitoshi accidently step on something, and it was the Grimm's tail, which cause it wake up as it opens one of its eyes, and saw the two. "Okay, forget what I said, run!"

Hitoshi and Page runs away from the Grimm, before it got up as it roars, and soon chances after the two.

* * *

"RUBY!" Ruby heard her partner Weiss yelling at her, as they were riding on a Nevermore, in high speeds. "I told you this was a bad idea!"

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby yelled back.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss exclaimed.

"In a good way?!" Ruby asked.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Weiss answered very angrily.

"Well, why don't we just jump?!" Ruby suggested.

"What are you? Insane?!" Weiss said, before she is met with silence; when Ruby had already disappeared. "Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

Down on the ground, with the latest group to be in the Abandoned Temple, with the relics being black and gold chess pieces, were Blake Belladonna is still staring skyward and pointing for and Yang Xiao Long to look up after, hearing a high pitch scream from a far, and from Jaune, which Yang mistakes to be a girl in trouble.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yan asked, before she saw her sister Ruby falling to them.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" Ruby screams, as she was about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang are standing. Ruby is dazed by the rough landing on a tree, as cute version of Beowolves and stars circling her head.

"Oohhhh... What was that?" Ruby asked, as the dizziness passes when she shakes her head.

"Eh-hem!" Ruby looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her. "Hey, Ruby..."

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I…" Yang was about to say something, before she heard several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

It was a girl that has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

This is Nora Valkyrie.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora cheered, before she rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened, after seeing the status of the Ursa she was riding on. "Awwww... It's broken."

A young man, who looks a little out of breathe, walks to Nora side.

He has long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture.

He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

This is Lie Ren, Nora's partner and childhood friend.

"Nora! Please...Don't ever do that again." Ren told her as he was panting and leans his hand on the Ursa, before he looks up and saw Nora had run off to the temple looking, at the golden rook relic.

"Oooohh…" Nora then grabs, and soon started to sing and dance. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" Ren yelled to her, making Nora stop her song and her dance.

Nora chuckles, as the chess piece fallen from her head to her hand.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora runs to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake said.

"I…" Yang was about to say something, until a girl runs out of the forest with a Death Stalker chasing behind her.

Pyrrha wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet.

She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It was quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support. It also had riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck. She wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

This is Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune's partner.

They soon saw Hitoshi and Page running out of the forest as well, with the lizard Grimm still chasing behind them.

Then after that, Nagisa and Yuki soon come out as well, and soon saw the temple.

"Sweet we made it!" Nagisa said while grinning, and soon saw what was happening, which made him sweat drop. "And what the hell did we just miss?"

Pyrrha narrowly dodges the Death Stalker's attack, and Hitoshi and Page dodges, attack from the Lizard Grimm's long tongue.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled after seeing him on a tree.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted as he tries to set himself off from the tree.

"Yuki!" Page shouted before noticing her sister here.

"Page!" Yuki said.

"Hey, Hitoshi!" Nagisa called and waved to his friend.

"Hey, Nagisa!" Hitoshi waved back as he kept running.

Ruby soon stands up, looking at the monsters below.

"Whoa!" Ruby said before she starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll.

"Ruby!" Jaune whined, being left behind from the red hooded girl.

"Ruby!" Yang said glad to her sister here, as she stands back up.

"Yang!" Ruby said excited to reunite with her sister, before giving her a hug.

"Nora!" Nora comes between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise.

"Did that girl just run all the way with a Death Stalker on her tail? And those two being chased by a Tokage as well?" Blake asked.

"Well don't ask me." Nagisa said, before he and Yuki walks onto the temple beside her and the others. "I just got here."

Yang snaps, after getting angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, and her eyes flashing red.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang exclaimed very angrily.

The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down as the others were silent, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up.

"Umm...Yang?" Ruby said, before she tugs on her sister's sleeve and points up.

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to the gigantic Nevermore that she and Ruby were riding on.

"Ms. Schnee?" Yuki said slightly surprised to see her up there hanging onto the Nevermore Grimm, before turning to Ruby. "Is that how you and she got here?"

"Yeah, pretty much…" Ruby nervously chuckles.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss calls down to Ruby.

"I said 'jump'!" Ruby shouted up to Weiss.

"She's gonna fall." Blake predicted.

"With you on that." Nagisa nodded in agreement.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Ren stated, as she finally loses her grip and started falling to the ground.

"I got her. Yuki mind giving me a boost?" Nagisa asked his partner.

"Most certainly." Yuki smirks, when she brought out and changes her Ongekimei into its trumpet mode.

Nagisa grinned in excitement, before he plugs his fingers on his ears.

"Alright let's go!" Nagisa said, before he runs and jumps, when he did, Yuki fried a sonic wave, sending him flying into the air to Weiss.

Jaune then finally got off on the tree branch he was stuck, and set his feet on a tree branch that was below him, but soon grin when he saw Weiss falling to the ground, using this as a chance to impress, he jumps to her, and was about to catch, until Nagisa got above and catches her, before he accidently landed his feet on Jaune's back as they fallen on the ground.

"You alright?" Nagisa asked, Weiss slightly blushed, seeing that he was carrying in a bridal fashion.

"Y-Yeah…I am…" Weiss mutters.

"Hey guys…" They both look down to Jaune face flat on the ground, with Nagisa's feet on his back. "Mind getting off me now…You're kind of hurting my back…"

"Oops…Sorry about that Jaune." Nagisa said before he got off Jaune's back and set Weiss down on her feet.

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

The Tokage still continues chasing after Hitoshi and Page, before it launches it's tongue to the two, which Page saw as a vision before it did, and soon turns to Hitoshi.

"Hitoshi in my signal jump!" Page told her partner.

"Got it!" Hitoshi nodded, before the Tokage launches it's tongue at the two.

"Now!" Page called out, before she and Hitoshi jumps dodging the Grimm's attack, before they landed and roll to the feet of the others.

"Are you two alright?" Yuki asked.

"Yes we're fine Yuki…" Page mutters as she and Hitoshi sits back up.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang stated.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby protested, before she drew out her Crescent Rose, and made a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang called out, by her sister didn't listen.

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby stated, as she slowly got back up.

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull but was too thick to penetrate, she then runs away from it before sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, before she run towards her sister.

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and got in Yang's way preventing from reaching her.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang shouted, as she tries to push the feathers away.

"I'm trying!" Ruby said, as she tries to pull out her cape.

"Oh no!" Hitoshi said, before he brought out his Henshin Onsa Onkaku, and was going to, transformed with it, before Yuki grabs his wrist preventing him from doing so.

"Hitoshi no! You can't expose yourself as an Oni with all these people here!" Yuki told quietly so the others won't hear them.

"But Yuki you can't just expect me to just wait and do nothing!" Hitoshi said, before he turns back to Ruby, as he Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, while reaching out in vain.

Then a white blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce her, cutting the scene to black.

"You are so childish!" Weiss's voice is heard.

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior Weiss with her Myrtenaster stab into the ground and with a Glyph beneath them.

"Weiss...?" Ruby mutters.

Weiss then removes her sword from the ice, as she continues to berate Ruby.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit...difficult...but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Weiss told Ruby, which made Yuki and Page blinked in surprised seeing this side of her.

"Page, am I seeing things, because I think that Ms. Schnee is starting to mature a little." Yuki told her sister.

"No, I'm seeing it as well." Page said before she shook her head.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby

"You're fine." Weiss told her, before she walks away.

Ruby breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers.

"Normal knees…" Ruby whispers, she gets up and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice. "Whoa…"

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug, which Ruby grunts at upon receiving.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang said, before she lets go, and the two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring.

Jaune then got back with the rest of the group, and soon saw the Nevermore.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked trying not to panic.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss pointed, the others stare at the relics.

"As must I hate to admit it, but Ms. Schnee is right. The Grimm here is not the mission." Yuki said.

"They're right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby agreed as well.

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune agrees too.

"Must as I hate to turn tail and run, can't exactly argue with that." Nagisa agreed as well.

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight, identical to the one Yang picked out, Jaune takes a hold gold rook identical to the one Yang picked out, Hitoshi grabs a black rook piece, and Yuki grabs the other black rook, before they smiled at each other.

The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

"Time we leave!" Ren told them.

"Right!" Hitoshi and Ruby nodded, before Ruby waves to the others.

"Let's go!" Ruby shouted before going forward first.

"You heard her! Come on!" Hitoshi follows, and soon the others as well, except for except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

Yang stares proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward.

"Nothing…" Yang answered before she moves on, on as Blake smiles in realization, before she follows as well.

* * *

Everyone continues to head forward to the cliff, until the Tokage jumps out of the trees and gotten in their way.

"Come on! Not this thing again!" Hitoshi exclaimed, as the Tokage brought and swings it's tongue at them, they dodge it, but it's tongue had caught Ruby's leg before she fallen on the ground.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted in worried.

Ruby looks and saw the Tokage was about to slam one of it's feet on her.

"Screw it!" Hitoshi said, before he brought out his Onsa Onkaku and runs to Ruby.

"Hitoshi no!" Yuki shouted.

Hitoshi then flips his Onkaku and flicks it, and brought onto his forehead, and soon purple flames warp around them, which shocked, everyone except for Yuki, Nagisa, and Page.

Ruby tries to break free, before the Tokage throws in its foot to Ruby, which made her close her eyes, as Hitoshi comes out of the flames as Hibiki, coming in between Ruby and the Grimm.

 **"Kihōjutsu: Onibi!"** Hibiki breaths out his purple flames onto the Tokage, making it let go of Ruby, and back away a few feet.

The others were stunned by Hitoshi's transformation, except for Yuki, Nagisa, and Page. Ruby then opens her eyes and saw Hibiki's back, before he turns to Ruby.

"You…alright Ruby?" Hibiki asked.

"Hitoshi is that you…?" Ruby asked, which made Hibiki flinch before he nodded, but can't help but wonder if she's scared of him now. "You look so…So cool!" She said before standing up, getting a closer look up on him.

"Y-You're not scared?" Hibiki asked, a little surprised, and so were Yuki, Page, and Nagisa.

"Why would I be?! You like very nice?!" Ruby said, before she started poking on his arm. "What is this stuff made out of?!"

The Tokage roars, which made them, turned to it.

"Ruby you may have to hold off your questions for later." Hibiki told her.

"Oh right!" Ruby nodded, before getting serious.

"Well," Yuki said before she walks to Hibiki side. "Considering that Ruby, wasn't scared by Hitoshi's other form, and that he reveals himself, only fair that I do the same, you coming Page?"

"Of course sister." Page nodded before she follows her sister.

Yuki then brought out a whistle that was colored gold; she then pressed a button on it, which soon opened up some flaps that became horns with the center revealed the Oni face. This is the Henshin Onibue Onteki.

The Onteki started to make a beeping noise until she blew into it.

Her whistle started to give off sound waves like the Onsa Onkaku. She then placed it on her forehead until an Oni face appears on it.

She soon swung her arm to the right arm to the left which creates wind that soon becomes a little blue tornado. She was soon consumed by her own tornado until an armored arm appeared out and sliced through the tornado.

A new figure appeared in Yuki's place.

The armored figure wears a dark bodysuit, blue gloves, a brass vest, a single horn, blue facial markings, a belt around her waist, and a white opaque visor.

This is Kamen Rider Ibuki.

 **Ibuki (** **息吹** **)**

"She can do the same too?!" Yang said in surprised.

"And it's not just her either." They turned to Nagisa, who reveals a bracelet on his wrist, with an Oni face and a chain with a ring attached the end. This is Henshin Kigen Onjō.

Nagisa pulled the chain making the Oni face slide upward revealing three strings. He strummed it, making it release sound waves. He placed it against his forehead until an Oni face appeared.

He then raised his arm before lighting struck him out of nowhere. When the lighting vanished, an armored figure took his place.

He had a dark green bodysuit with a strap around his chest, white gloves, and belt; his helmet had an onyx visor with white facial markings and a horn on top.

This is Kamen Rider Todoroki.

 **Todoroki (** **轟** **)**

He dismissed the smoke and soon grabbed his Ongekigen, and walks to Hibiki's side, and Ibuki was by his other side, Page on Ibuki's side.

"You guys go ahead of us. We'll take care of this guy." Hibiki told the others behind him.

"Alright, be careful!" Ruby told them, before she and the others runs a head.

"Alright then," Hibiki soon brought out his Ongekibou Rekka, as the Tokage shook off the purple flames. "Let's go!"

Hibiki and his team, charges at the Tokage, before it launches it's tongue at them. They dodged it, Todoroki and Page dodged it by jumping and swings down they weapons on the Grimm's head, but's it's armor was too thick to cut through, before they jump off it.

"Man that things armor is tough! Whoa!" Todoroki exclaimed, before he dodges another attack from the Tokage, by rolling on his shoulder.

Ibuki run around the Grimm, while firing different types of elemental bullets on it, but the Tokage manage to keep its eye on the Oni, and swats her bullets away with its tongue.

 **"Kihōjutsu: Rekkadan!"** Hibiki throw in fireballs on the Grimm, but was ineffective, before the Grimm swings its tongue at him, which he dodges by rolling under it, before he, and Todoroki landed side by side with each other.

"Not only that its armor is thick, but that tongue of his gets too in the way." Todoroki said.

Hibiki looks at his partners, and study the Grimm's attack pattern, and soon come up with a plan.

"I have an idea." Hibiki got their attention, before he puts away his drum sticks, and brought out his Onsa Onkaku, before changing it into it's sword form. "Yuki! Page! You get it's attention, until it brings out it's tongue!"

"You got it!" Ibuki nodded, before fired ice needles on it, which irritated it, before the Tokage turns to her and runs to the Oni, which Ibuki runs a head of it letting follow her, and soon Page changes her swords into their snake modes, and slashes on the Grimm a couple of times, getting it's attention, and throws it's tongue at her.

Page dodges it, behind her was Hibiki, who also dodges it by turning around and stabs his sword into the Tokage's tongue, pining it on the ground, which also made the Grimm cry out in pain.

"Nagisa now!" Hibiki calls out.

"You got it!" Todoroki shouted, before he jumps and slashes his Ongekigen through the Tokage's tongue cutting it off.

"Alright now, for phase 2, follow my league!" Hibiki said, before he runs and jumps on top of the Grimm.

The Tokage cries to shake Hibiki off, but he still got a good hold onto it. Hibiki then drew out his Ongekikou – Kaentsuzumi, and slams it onto the Grimm, which soon enlarges as big as the Tokage, the weight was heavy enough to brought the Grimm off it's feet.

Hibiki brought out his drum sticks.

 **"Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata!"** Hibiki soon started to beat on the drum.

"I see now!" Ibuki nodded before she attaches the Ongekimei – Narukaze, onto Ongekikan – Reppuu, forming it's trumpet mode.

" **Ongeki Sha: Shippū Issen!"** Ibuki announces before she deeply inhales and soon blowing through the trumpet, which then made waves of wind and sound engulfing the large Grimm.

 **(** **音撃射・疾風一閃** **Sound Attack Shoot: Gale Flash)**

"Alright~! Time to join in the action!" Todoroki said, before he runs up to the Grimm, and stabs his weapon into its body.

He then brought out his Ongekishin – Raigou from his belt, and attaches it on his weapon, changing it into its guitar mode.

" **Ongeki Zan - Raiden Gekishin!"** Todoroki announces, before playing his guitar, which sends in the vibrations of his weapon are directly transmitting into the Grimm's body.

 **(** **音撃斬・雷電激震** **Sound Attack Slash: Thunderbolt Exciting Quake)**

They continue playing for a while as the screen kept changes for each Oni playing their instruments, and as Todoroki said 'Yeah~!' as he played. Page was swinging her head sideways enjoying the music they are playing.

They soon stop in one final beat, Hibiki removes his Kaentsuzumi and soon jumps off the Grimm, and Todoroki removes his weapon, and walks away from it, and then Ibuki turns her back on it, as the three Onis stand side by side with each other, before the Grimm exploded.

"Hell yes! Now that is what I'm talking about it!" Todoroki said, before he changes back into Nagisa.

"Yeah, great work you two. Oh and you too Page." Hibiki said before he changes back to Hitoshi.

"Oh don't worry it's alright." Page assured him.

"But still," Ibuki then changes back into Yuki. "We may still have to explained things to Ruby and the others about this. I just hope they can keep it a secret."

"Don't worry Yuki; I'm sure they'll keep our secret." Hitoshi told her.

"I hope that you are right." Yuki said.

* * *

(Later, at Beacon)

After arriving to the destination, everyone return to Beacon, and are now in the auditorium room, with Ozpin forming and announcing each team, for each two member teams that have the same color and type chess piece.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin said the names of each student that was standing side by side in front of the headmaster. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin announces.

The audience, including their friends gave them a clap of congratulations. Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announces.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune said surprised by his announcement.

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

Then the next group of students were, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake, were now on the stage together.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin announces.

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang told her sister, before they walk off stage.

Walking onto the stage, were Hitoshi, Yuki, Nagisa, and Page.

"And finally: Hitoshi Hidaka. Yuki Chidori. Page Chidori. Nagisa Midori. The four of you retrieved the black rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team HYPN (Hyperion). Led by... Hitoshi Hidaka!" Ozpin announces, as the audience claps in congrats to them.

Hitoshi was surprised by his announcement.

"Me…" Hitoshi mutters.

Nagisa grinned, before he slaps his leader on the back.

"Congrats man!" Nagisa told him, having no doubt he'll be a good leader.

"Yes congratulations, Hitoshi." Yuki told him as well, knowing that he'll lead the team well, and her sister nodded to him.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be a...interesting year." Ozpin said.

The camera pans over the auditorium's structure until it escape into the open sky and show the scattering crescent moon amid the day's clouds.

* * *

(Meanwhile, somewhere else)

Seeing the moon through a window, providing a view to the outside for a shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where the notorious wanted Roman Torchwick is getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes.

"Open it." Roman ordered him.

The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot.

"We're gonna need more men..." Roman stated.

The view zooms in on the map above the desk, showing Vale and various districts and areas of crossed-out locations, all leading into a specially-circled place, Beacon.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **Also I would like to thank fellow fanfic writer,** **Seiker Hikaru, for coming up the team name HYPN for Beacon's Oni Team.**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations About Being Oni

**Yes I know it's a short one, but I say it's a good filler chapter, for the next chapter. This is a chapter where the members of Team HYPN explained about Oni's to Ruby in the others, after they witness them transforming in the pervious chapter.**

* * *

 **I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki and RWBY those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **RWBY: The Oni of Remnant**

 **Chapter 4: Explanations About Being Oni**

After the ceremony, all of the form teams had been given their dorm rooms. But when, Team HYPN learns, that they'll sharing the same room with each other, it made Page really uncomfortable, sharing the room with two boys, even though Hitoshi and Nagisa were good friends to her.

The other three thought about for a while, but Yuki then have an idea, but they will have to wait tomorrow, and will have to wake up earlier.

"And there!" Nagisa said, as wearing Beacon's uniform, and while tighten the last bolt on with the wrench in his hand, for the two bunk beds in his Team's room.

The uniform consists of black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie.

"The last bolt…" Nagisa sighs, before he wipes some of his sweat off his forehead.

"Okay I think that about does it." Hitoshi said wearing a Beacon uniform, as he finished the curtain set in the middle of the room.

Yuki wearing the female Beacon uniform consisting of a, red plaid skirt, stockings of various lengths, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar spreads out the curtain, and it split their room in half.

"There just perfect." Yuki said, before she turns to her sister who was also wearing the uniform. "Is this more comfortable for you Page? This way the boys will have their own side of the room, while we have our own side, when we go to sleep."

"Yes I guess this is better." Page said.

"Alright now with that done," Yuki said, before she pushed the curtain in and checks the clock in their room.

"Best that we head to class now; we don't want to be late on our first day…Oh wait!" Yuki then turns to Hitoshi. "I'm sorry, Hitoshi, I forgot you're the leader, I shouldn't over stepping my position."

"Hey don't worry about it." Hitoshi said. "Your right we should get going."

Hitoshi then opens the door and exits the room.

"Alright, I can't wait to see what the teachers are like." Nagisa said, as he follows Hitoshi.

"Well there's only one way to find out, isn't that right Page?" Yuki asked, as she follows behind.

"Yes most certainly…" Page nodded, as she follows and was the last one out, before she closes the door.

* * *

 **(Play: This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams)**

The song begins as Hitoshi was at the place his parents died.

 **(They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.)** Hitoshi then looks at his Henshin Onsa Onkaku, and then looks and saw Hibiki standing in front of him, looking at each other. As the wind blows past them, the title appears.

 **(Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.)** Yuki and Page, were sitting in front of their mother in their home. Nagisa was sitting on a bench playing some music with his Ongekigen.

 **(We are lightning. Straying from the thunder. Miracles of ancient wonder.)** We see an army of Grimm but were soon replace with an army of Makamou. We soon see Ramon in front of a legion of goons. Then we see Kabuki, and standing beside him were Dark Decade and Shadow Moon. We soon see the members of Team HYPN in a circle, and the four of them charged.

 **(This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door.)** While fighting, we soon see the three of them in their Rider forms fighting Makamous.

 **(I don't wanna hear your absolution. Hope you're ready for a revolution.)** Then we see the members of Team JNPR looking at the school. We soon see Team RWBY practicing their weapons.

 **(Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.)** We see Ozpin, drinking his coffee, with Goodwitch next to him on an airship.

 **(In time-your heart will open minds. A story will be told…)** We see each member behind their respective symbols. Then we move in front of Beacon and see every character one by one with the last one being Hitoshi.

 **(Because victory is in a simple soul!)** We soon see Hibiki practicing with his Ongekibou Rekka before stopping when the title appears.

* * *

Hitoshi and his Team made to class first, as well, Teams RWBY, and JNPR, made it, but was in a rush.

The class's teacher, name is Peter Port, appearing to be a man in early old age. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots.

Peter is giving the class, a long-winded lecture about the purpose of the class, how Vale and the other 3 kingdoms provide safe havens from the Grimm, and the purpose of being Huntsmen. He then tells a long, self-absorbed and purposeless story about himself and his experience capturing a live Beowolf as a boy.

Hitoshi is scratcher his cheek with his finger, while Nagisa tries to keep himself awake, and as Yuki and Page just nervously chuckles.

Professor Port, then asked the class who possesses the traits required of being a Huntsman/Huntress, Weiss raises her hand and proclaims that she does.

' _No surprised that she would be the first one to raise her hand. Especially the infuriating looks she's been giving Ms. Rose.'_ Yuki thought.

However, in order to prove this, Peter Port tells her that she must step forward to fight a Grimm that he has locked in a cage, as a test, which had surprised most of the students.

Weiss has changed into her battle outfit and is armed with Myrtenaster as Peter Port releases a Boarbatusk into the classroom, for her to fight.

After silencing Ruby Rose repeatedly who had tell her about the Grimm's weak point, Weiss is momentarily disarmed, the Grimm having locked Myrtenaster in its tusks and launching it across the room. However, not only is she able to retrieve her weapon, but she also uses a glyph to block the beast's attack before launching a counterattack, defeating it by stabbing it in the stomach, a strategy which Ruby suggested earlier.

With the class dismissed, Weiss left looking very irritated, with Ruby following behind her.

"That doesn't look good." Hitoshi said.

"Agreed." Yuki nodded in agreement. "Knowing Ms. Schnee, she'll probably be a little jealous and angry, because of Ruby's position of her Team's leader."

"With you right there." Nagisa said.

Hitoshi then heard a ring from his Scroll; he brought it out and saw that he had a message from Ruby.

"It's Ruby, she said she want to talk about, on _what_ we did in the test." Hitoshi told his Team.

"Suppose there's no helping it now." Yuki sighed. "Tell her and Jaune to have both of their Teams in our room, later tonight."

"Okay." Hitoshi said, before he types in the message, to Ruby and Jaune.

* * *

(Later, in Team HYPN's room)

The members, of Team RWBY, and Team JNPR, were gathered in Team HYPN's room.

"So okay," Nagisa did a fake cough. "Who wants to ask first?" Nagisa asked.

"What did you three, transformed into?" Blake asked first.

"What is your suit made out of?!" Ruby asked next.

"How did you breath fire out of your mouth like that?!" Nora asked.

They soon to ask questions, faster and faster, which slightly overwhelmed, Hitoshi, Nagisa, and Page, Yuki sees this is going nowhere, so she went to her side of her room, and brought out her Ongekimei in its trumpet mode, she then breaths in deeply and soon blows out through her weapon.

The sound of her Ongekimei comically shakes HYPN's room. Back inside, everyone is now silent, with their hands over their ears.

"Will you please, stop behaving like children, and ask one at a time, in a slower pace." Yuki requested.

"We're sorry." They said.

Yuki then sits on to her bed.

"Well to answer one of your questions, there's something I want to ask firstly. Do any of you, ever heard about Oni?" Yuki asked.

"I do." Blake raised her hand first. "My mother once told me bed time stories about Oni's, when I was little. A type of demon, they were called I believe. Wait you mean to tell us you guys are Oni's?"

"Yes, most certainly." Yuki nodded.

"What really?" Nora said, before she hides behind Ren. "You mean to tell us, you guys are demons from hell or something?"

"Well sort of, but in the same time not exactly." Nagisa said while rubbing the back of his head.

"To make things sort, an Oni is someone who is trained in the art of Ongekido, the art of fighting Makamou with pure sound even though it makes us close to an actual one." Hitoshi said.

"Wait I heard about Makamou, before too. Aren't they evil spirits that hunt down humans and Faunus and eats their flesh?" Blake asked.

"Yes they are…" Page said. "And must like the creatures of Grimm, they are very much real."

This slightly spook most of them, learning that there are men eating, monsters out there in the world.

"And thus why we exist, the Oni are athletically trained with rigorous combat skills. And so we were trained to fight, Makamou, to protect people that are threatened by them." Yuki said. "But it doesn't mostly have to be Makamou, we also are capable of fighting against Grimm as well, hence the reason why we're here to become Hunters."

"And it's been our job for, for over maybe over a thousand years I think." Nagisa said.

"Really? A thousand years?" Yang said a little surprised.

"Yes, it has been a sacred duty, passed on to generation to generation." Yuki said. "You see, the Oni I am is known as Ibuki, the Majestic Breath Demon. My family has been the successors of the name, since the first Ibuki."

"And I'm known as the Roaring Demon, known as Todoroki. My family has been the successor of Todoroki for ten generations, or maybe I should say eleven counting me." Nagisa said.

"Really that's pretty cool." Ruby said.

"Wait, so you choose your successors through family?" Blake asked, getting really curious about on how someone becomes an Oni.

"Well not all of the time, most other Oni's also choose a successor, from apprentices. Like Hitoshi for instance." Yuki explains.

Their eyes are set on Hitoshi.

"Yeah that's true, I'm known as Hibiki, the Echoing Demon, the apprentice and successor of the previous Hibiki, Asumu my mentor." Hitoshi explained.

"Wait, then what about Page?" Ren asked, before he and the others set their eyes on her, which made her nervous, as she hides behind Nagisa.

"Well, even though Page and I, are twins. There can only be one successor to Ibuki, and consider that I was the older one, it was passed down to me." Yuki said.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry for asking then." Ren said.

"Oh no, it's no problem. I didn't mind being unable to be an Oni, like my sister, Hitoshi, and Nagisa. And my life has been well, despite that." Page said a little nervous.

"Well with that over, are there any more questions?" Yuki asked.

"No I think that's sums it up, right guys?" Ruby asked the others, they nodded in agreement.

"That's good to hear. Oh, before you go, I humble request you all, to keep what we told you a secret. You see we Oni's prefer, to be kept in secret and work in the shadows, so it will mean a lot to us if you keep identities as Oni's secret from anyone." Yuki said.

"Oh okay, sure I'll keep it a secret." Ruby nodded.

"You save my sister, despite exposer, so my lips are sealed." Yang said, doing the zipping her lips gesture.

"Don't worry; I know how to keep a secret." Blake said.

"And don't worry; we'll keep your secret to our graves. Right everyone?" Pyrrha asked her Team members.

"Yeah totally…Although I prefer not to die young though..." Jaune said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Count us in too! Right Ren?" Nora asked.

"Yes most certainly." Ren nodded.

Team HYPN, smiled, and feel like they can trust, Teams RWBY and JNPR. Before they set their eyes on Weiss you didn't give her answered.

"What?" Weiss asked, before the others set their eyes on her, before she sighed and folded her arms. "Alright fine, I'll keep your little Oni secret quiet. Happy now?"

Hitoshi and Nagisa, smiles, while Yuki and Page blinked on Weiss's behavior.

"Well, I guess we should head back to our rooms." Ruby said, and the others agreed before, they opened the door, and leaves Team HYPN's room one at a time, with Wiess being last.

"Wait, Ms. Schnee." Weiss turns around, and saw Yuki behind her.

"What now? I did say I'll keep your family's long sacred secret, to myself. Do you not trust me or something?" Weiss asked.

"No it's not that." Yuki shook her head. "It's just, I can't help but feel there's something different about you now. Like you slightly grown more matured."

"What?!" Weiss exclaimed. "I'll have you now I am very much mature! Little miss snobby pants."

"A snob?! Why I never! Well least I didn't go around praising my family's status, unlike a certain spoiled princess I know!" Yuki argues back.

"Spoiled me?! Don't think you're better then, just because you're the ancestor, from some, _oh so great warrior_!" Weiss argues.

"I never once think that!" Yuki said, with a white glare in her eyes at Weiss.

"Oh yeah! I highly doubt that!" Weiss said, with a white glare at Yuki as well.

Then they both growl at each other…Before they closed their eyes, and slightly chuckles.

"Well…I'm going to my room now." Weiss said, before she turns around.

"Okay, I'll do the same. See you tomorrow Ms. Schnee." Yuki said.

"You can drop the Ms. Schnee…" Weiss mutters, which made Yuki blinked, before she turns her head to her. "Just call me, Weiss from now on."

Yuki blinked in surprised, before she smiles.

"Okay, but in returned, I expect you to call me Yuki. Weiss." Yuki said, before she slightly tilted her head.

Weiss flinched with a slightly red face, before she turns away, and she slowly made a smile.

"Alright fine, see you tomorrow Yuki." Weiss said, before she leaves.

Yuki waves her goodbye, before she turns around, and saw her Team members, spying on her from the door, with surprised looks on their faces.

"What?" Yuki asked while blinking.

"Nothing…We're just surprised is all." Hitoshi said.

"Yeah we thought you two were keep; on arguing forever." Nagisa said.

"And I mostly worried, if you two will go out of control forever." Page said.

"Oh don't worry about it, you three its fine." Yuki said, before she turns back to the walking Weiss, and soon turns back and walks into her room. "I don't think there's going to be much arguing between me and Weiss, from here on. Perhaps coming to Beacon was a good choice for her."

Page smiles on what her sister said, as she enters the room, and before their Team closes the door.

"Yes I think so as well." Page said.

"Well with that done," Yuki said, before she grabs onto the curtain in the room and begins to spread it out. "I think, I say its best that we go to sleep now, don't want to be tired, for class tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah probably…Some does sound good…" Hitoshi said, before he yawns and saw the time on the clock. "Some sleep does sound good."

"Alright guess it's time to hit the hay." Nagisa said.

* * *

Outside of the dorm building, the light in Team HYPN's room, turned off, watching at the window from afar, was the same hooded man that had watch Hitoshi's battle as Hibiki before he enroll in Beacon.

He then brought out his own Henshin Onsa Onkaku, and looks at with a smirk on his face.

He then turns around and walk into the trees, disappearing in the shadows, before he said.

"Soon Hibiki, we will fight, and I will have my revenge." He said, before he fully disappears in the shadows.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**

 **I hope, I did a good explanation about the Oni Riders.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cursed Temple

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki and RWBY those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **RWBY: The Oni of Remnant**

 **Chapter 5: The Cursed Temple**

It was the middle of the night; in the forest outside of Vale are a group of teenagers exploring the woods, doing a test of courage after making a bet with another group of friends of theirs, of walking around the forest and to head back home. One of them looks a little on edge about being in the forest.

"Hey guys, maybe we should head back. This place is starting to make me feel uncomfortable." She said.

"Oh come on don't be scared. There's not even Grimm in these parts." One of the groups holding a flashlight told her.

"No it's not that! Don't you know we're right around by where the Cursed Temple is." She told him.

"The Cursed Temple?" One of them blinked.

"You don't know? There is an abandon temple right around in this area. Rumors say the head priest who lives in there died in there and that his ghost remain in that very temple, and rumors also say whoever enters that temple or even goes around in this area is said to have never be able to return and heard of again." She told them, which cause some of her friends to laugh.

"Hahaha! Oh come on you don't actually believe in that ghost story? I mean sure we have Grimm, Dust, and Aura, but there's no such things as ghosts." He told her.

"But…" She was about to say more, until one of her friends placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; he's right there's nothing to be afraid, okay." She assured her.

"A-Alright…" She nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, then let's keep going, we're just about half way there." He said before he walks ahead of his friends and they soon follow.

After making it to the halfway point in the forest, they heard some movements in the trees they look but saw nothing.

"What was that?!" One of them asked sound a little scared.

"I-It's probably just the wind…" The one with the flashlight said.

Then they heard more movements in another direction they look but saw nothing again, and they heard movements again and again and soon the sounds of movements have surrounded them.

"What's going on I thought you said there wasn't any Grimm here?!" One of them said.

"I-It's the Cursed Temple…!" She stated which made her friends look at her. "This is the Cursed Shrine's doing it has to be!"

"Oh come on not that again! Like I told you before there's no such things as-!" Before he could finished a monstrous figure that couldn't be seen because of the darkness pounces on him and takes him into the forest they look and saw that the both of them were gone and they soon heard their friend's screams.

"Michael!" One of them called out.

They soon heard monstrous roars they look and saw more shadowy figures that were the same shape and size as the one who took their friend, jumping out of the woods and heading straight towards.

Then their screams were heard from the forest that heads to the night sky, but there was no one around to hear them.

* * *

 **(Play: This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams)**

The song begins as Hitoshi was at the place his parents died.

 **(They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.)** Hitoshi then looks at his Henshin Onsa Onkaku, and then looks and saw Hibiki standing in front of him, looking at each other. As the wind blows past them, the title appears.

 **(Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.)** Yuki and Page, were sitting in front of their mother in their home. Nagisa was sitting on a bench playing some music with his Ongekigen.

 **(We are lightning. Straying from the thunder. Miracles of ancient wonder.)** We see an army of Grimm but were soon replace with an army of Makamou. We soon see Ramon in front of a legion of goons. Then we see Kabuki, and standing beside him were Dark Decade and Shadow Moon. We soon see the members of Team HYPN in a circle, and the four of them charged.

 **(This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door.)** While fighting, we soon see the three of them in their Rider forms fighting Makamous.

 **(I don't wanna hear your absolution. Hope you're ready for a revolution.)** Then we see the members of Team JNPR looking at the school. We soon see Team RWBY practicing their weapons.

 **(Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.)** We see Ozpin, drinking his coffee, with Goodwitch next to him on an airship.

 **(In time-your heart will open minds. A story will be told…)** We see each member behind their respective symbols. Then we move in front of Beacon and see every character one by one with the last one being Hitoshi.

 **(Because victory is in a simple soul!)** We soon see Hibiki practicing with his Ongekibou Rekka before stopping when the title appears.

* * *

It has been a week since the entrance ceremony of entering Beacon Academy, and everyone is well adjusting to most of the classes.

After their last class, Team HYPN enters their dorm room with Nagisa sighing as he enters the room.

"Man finally done…" Nagisa mutters before he fallen onto his bed.

"You shouldn't be like that Nagisa, you're an Oni so shouldn't get this tired after classes." Yuki scolded him.

"Yuki there's no reason to be angry." Hitoshi told her.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry…" Nagisa said while waving, before he sits up.

They heard a tabbing sound on the window; they look and saw that it was an Akane Taka Disk Animal.

"It's Asumu's." Hitoshi said, before he walks to the window and opens it and the Akane Taka changes into its disk mode before he catches it in his hand.

The reason the reason why the Disk Animal is here, is because Hitoshi and Asumu often send messages to each other by using the Disk Animals.

Hitoshi then inserted the Disk Animal into his Onkaku to play Asumu's message to him.

" _Hey, Hitoshi I wished I wanted to ask how life in Beacon is for you and your friends. But sadly I have mission for you guys, an Oni mission."_ The recorded message of Asumu said, which had gotten Nagisa's and the Chidori sisters' attention as they listen on the rest of the message.

* * *

Team RWBY is seen walking to Team HYPN's room, because they promise to each other to hang out in town after school. Ruby then opens the door to greet them first.

"Hey guys!" Ruby calls out, before she and the rest of team saw Hitoshi and his team had just finished getting dressed in their causal outfits.

Hitoshi and his team soon notice them by the door.

"Oh hey there you four, what are you doing here?" Hitoshi asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot already, we were supposed to hang out today." Ruby reminded Team HYPN.

"Oh yeah that's right…" Nagisa said before he smacks himself on the head. "We forgot about that…"

"We're sorry about that, but we may have to put it on hold. We've just received a mission." Yuki told them as she tied up her air.

"Mission? What mission?" Blake asked.

"It's an Oni mission." Page told them as she holstered her weapons, which really got Team RWBY's attention.

"Really?" Yang asked sounding little curious.

"Yep, we've just received word that some Makamou is causing some trouble in some woods North of outside of Vale." Nagisa explains as he puts on his jacket. "Apparently, there's this curse abandon temple in the area of those woods, and when people enter around that are said to have disappeared never to be seen or heard of again. The perfect nesting ground for Makamous to hide."

This really surprised Team RWBY when they heard that.

"And you guys are going to deal with those Makamomo things?" Ruby asked.

"It's Makamou. But yes I'm afraid we're gonna have to." Yuki said before she picks up her trumpet case.

"Although there are other Oni around the around, we're the closet ones that near the area." Hitoshi said before he puts on his coat. "We may be students of Beacon, but we're Oni first and foremost, and dealing with Makamou is our duty."

"Yeah so sorry again, that we can't hang out, but we have a job to do." Nagisa told them, before he picks up his guitar case and then he and his team leaves the room. "But we'll probably do it next week."

"Yeah we're sorry." Page bowed her head to Team RWBY. "But don't worry we'll come back soon." She told them before she walks with her team again.

As Team RWBY watches them leave they soon looks at each other and Ruby then asked.

"You guys thinking, what I'm thinking?" Her Teammates nodded, which made her smile.

* * *

(Later)

Teams HYPN were seen walking in the said forest where the Makamou are said to attack, and walking them is none other than Team RWBY.

"Okay I just have to ask again…Why are you coming with us again?" Nagisa asked the members of Team RWBY.

"We told you before that we want to help you guys, in dealing with those Makamoha." Ruby said.

"It's Makamou Ruby, it's not really that hard to say." Nagisa said.

"Well whatever, the thing is that we want to help and we're not leaving. I mean isn't that friends are for?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah I agree, with Ruby. And I want to see what these Makamou things are like." Yang said sounding a little eager for a fight.

"Listen; as much as we appreciate it, and I'm sure you think of this as field trip, but I assure, you it's not." Yuki told them. "Like the Grimm the Makamou are extremely dangerous, but unlike them they're more intelligent and now how to better used their environment."

"So what, I mean come on Yuki, surely they won't be that much of a challenge. Compared to the entrance ceremony this will be easy." Weiss said.

Yuki sighs when she said that.

"Alright fine, if you want to come along then fine, but don't say we didn't warn you." Yuki said.

As they were walking, Nagisa soon smelled something and then raised his hand in front of his friends.

"Hold up…" Nagisa told them, which made them stop as he continues to smell out what he sense. "Follow me."

Nagisa go on head of his friends and they followed behind him. They walk for a while now, until they sound a certain area of the woods that was covered in claw marks on the trees around, as some of them look around Nagisa follows the smell and soon found it.

Nagisa then sits on one knee and picks something up with two of his fingers, Hitoshi and Ruby saw what he pick up and saw that it was blood.

"Is that blood…?" Ruby said.

"Yeah and it's still a little fresh too." Nagisa said as he rubs his two fingers on his thumb.

"And so are these claw marks." Blake said before she placed her hand on the marked trees.

"Yeah, there's definitely been a Makamou attack here. I'm sure of it." Hitoshi said as he looks around the area.

"This also means, that their nest must be in that so called cursed temple." Nagisa said as he rubs the blood off his fingers on the ground.

"Then that's where we're going next." Hitoshi said before he walks ahead.

"With you on that." Nagisa said before he follows, and the rest of their friends soon follow.

Unknown to them is that something has been watching them in the shadows, before it moves to the cursed temple in a fast speed already ahead of them.

* * *

Team HYPN and RWBY, have arrived to the stairs to the cursed temple, and they then walk up those stairs, and soon arrived at the top, where they found the ruined and run down temple.

"This place is sure is creepy…" Ruby said with her hand on her weapon.

"Yeah…But it's the perfect hideout for Makamou to run and hide." Hitoshi said as he looks around and soon brought out his Henshin Onsa Onkaku.

They then heard some movement by the well, which made them look but only saw some leaves in the air before they fallen to the ground.

"I agree, but doesn't seem like they're not going to be hiding now that we're here." Yuki said before she brought out her Henshin Onibue Onteki, along with her Ongekimei.

They soon heard more movement up the rooftops they look and got a quick look of a shadowy figure jumping from one rooftop to another.

"You girls better be ready for this, because there's definitely more than one here." Nagisa said, before he brought out his Ongekigen and soon readies his Henshin Kigen Onjō.

Then the doors from the main building were sent flying to the ground, and they soon saw three Makamou coming out.

The Makamous is a human shape cat, one of them has brown fur, one has white fur, and the last one have grey fur.

"Bakeneko…" Page said.

"Bake-what now?" Ruby asked.

"Bakeneko, these are a type of cat like Makamous, when they cut off their own tails they can produce more copies of themselves." Yuki explains.

They then heard more movement around them, which made Team RWBY, readies their weapons.

"And something tells me they have been busy." Nagisa said, before he and the others saw more Makamou Bakenekos arriving on the grounds of the temple and soon surrounded them.

Hitoshi, Yuki, and Nagisa plays their Henshin devices, and soon transformed into their Oni Rider forms, having their weapons ready for battle…Until they saw Ruby already charging ahead.

"Wait Ruby, don't!" Hibiki calls out but she didn't listen as she attacks a group of Bakenekos but they jump over her attack, which surprised her before they landed on and pin her to the ground.

"Ruby! Why you…Get off of my sister!" Yang exclaimed, before she runs to help her sister and fires at the Bakenekos that was pining her sister, but four more Bakenekos got in the line of fire taking the hit which destroyed them, and then two more Bakenekos runs through the smoke charging at Yang, she was going to punch at the two Makamous that was coming at, but they manage to dodge her attacks and grabs onto her arms and brought her to the ground and more Bakenekos runs to Yang to help pin her to the ground.

"Yang!" Her friends shouted in worried, before they saw the rest of the Bakenekos walking towards them.

"Alright here's the plan, Nagisa, you, Weiss, and Blake help with Yang! Yuki and Page, you're with me to help Ruby!" Hibiki told before out his sword.

"You got it!" His team and Blake nodded before Hibiki runs ahead and his friends soon follow behind him.

"Since when did we decide to put him in charge?!" Weiss said.

"Get off of me!" Yang exclaimed as she was trying to break free from the Makamous hold on her.

"Hey, get off of her!" The Bakeneko Makamous look and saw Todoroki charging at them going to slash at them with his Ongekigen at them which forced them to jump away from Yang to dodge his attack.

"You alright?" Todoroki asked before he offered his hand to her, which she gratefully accepts and then helps her stand back up on her feet.

"Yeah thanks for the save and it's a good thing my hair is still fine." Yang said as she checks her hair.

"Right…" Todoroki said, before they soon notice three Bakeneko Makamous charging at them, before an ice wall got in their path.

"You please stay focus." They look at Weiss who had her sword stab in the ground, before she pulls it out. "We're still in a middle of a battle."

"Oh right sorry." Todoroki said, before he looks and saw a Bakeneko Makamou attacking at him and he dodges its attack and slashes through the Makamou destroying it.

"Ruby, just hang on!" Hibiki told her, as he runs the Bakeneko Makamous and slashed them away from her.

The Bakeneko Makamous growls at Hibiki, before Ibuki fires at them with thunder bolts at the Makamous with her gun, and her sister Page fires regular bullets at them with her guns, destroying them, and soon fired upon another group of Bakenekos but they saw it in time to dodge their attacks.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Hibiki asked as he helps her sit back up.

"Yeah I think so-!" Ruby started before she winced and placed her hand on her arm after feeling pain on that arm.

Hibiki looks and saw that her arm was bleeding and there was a bite mark on it as well.

"You're wounded." Hibiki said.

"Don't worry, I can still fight…" Ruby mutters as she stands back on her feet, and attempting to lift her weapon up with her one good arm but was having trouble having it help.

"No you can't, you're in no condition to with that arm." Hibiki said.

"But…!" Ruby was about to argue back but Hibiki placed his finger in front of her lips to stop her of saying any more.

"There's no time to argue…Look out!" Hibiki said, before he got in front of Ruby when he saw two Bakeneko Makamous jumping at them, and Hibiki easily dodges their attack while slashing through them. "Right now we need to treat that arm."

"…A-Alright…" Ruby said while looking down, before she puts away her weapon.

Hibiki then saw another group of Bakeneko Makamous charging at them, they were hit by a shockwave by Ibuki's weapon in trumpet form that sent them flying to the ground.

"Hitoshi, you tend to Ruby. We'll cover you." Ibuki told him.

"Alright, thanks." Hibiki nodded, before she grabs onto Ruby's hand which slightly made her blushed, before he drags to somewhere safe.

Some Bakenekos were chasing after them, but Ibuki and Todoroki got in their way which made them stop and look at the two.

"Sorry but if you want them." Todoroki said.

"You'll have to get through us." Ibuki finished.

The Bakeneko Makamous growls before they charge at them and the two Onis get ready for battle.

* * *

Hibiki brought Ruby behind the temple to tend to her wound, and sets her down with her back against the wall.

"Alright now that's see how bad that wound is." Hibiki said before he rolls up Ruby's shirt sleeve to see the condition of the wound it was a deep bite mark. "Damn…And we don't have any bandages and ointment for a wound like that."

Ruby thought have an idea, and then grabs onto her cloak and lifts it up to Hibiki.

"What about using this?" Ruby asked.

"Well that would work," Hibiki said before he grabs onto her cloak. "But are you sure about this?"

"Yeah don't worry, I can fix it." Ruby said with assured smile.

"Alright then." Hibiki said, before he begins to rip off a portion of Ruby's cloak, and then wraps it around her wound as he ties it very tightly. "And there, that would do it until we get back to Beacon."

"Thanks Hitoshi." Ruby said with her hand on her makeshift bandage.

"Don't mention it." Hibiki told her.

"Also listen, I'm sorry if I gotten in you and others way of dealing with those Makamous, I just wanted to help as a way of repaying for that save in the entrance ceremony." Ruby told him.

"Hey it's alright," Hibiki said before he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Like you said you were just trying to help, so don't be so sad about that, okay?"

"Alright thanks…" Ruby said, before see saw Hibiki stands up, and soon asked the Oni a question. "Hey Hitoshi I can ask you something, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to, what made you decide to be an Oni?"

Hibiki was slightly surprised to hear that, and after seeing that there's no harm in telling, he soon gave his answer.

"Because Makamous killed my parents years ago…" Hibiki told her, which surprised Ruby. "My parents and I were traveling between Vale to a nearby town, when we were half way Makamous ambushed and manage to throw the car off the road, and that's when they Makamous killed them and eaten their bodies. They were about to do the same with me, that's until Asumu my mentor and the previous Hibiki, then he took me in and raised me, he then gave me the offer of being his successor of being the next Hibiki."

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Ruby said. "Is that why you took his offer to get revenge for your parents?"

"…No not for that," Hibiki answered which slightly surprised Ruby. "It's because I want to protect people from Makamou and Grimm alike, so that a lot of people won't suffer the same pain that I did on that day."

Ruby was in awe by Hibiki's answer, before he said.

"Now you stay here, while me, and the others handle the Bakenekos." Hibiki told her.

"Alright…" Ruby nodded.

Hibiki nodded back, before he runs to join and help his friends of dealing with the Bakeneko Makamous.

"Good luck…" Ruby whispers as she watches him leave.

* * *

Ibuki, Todoroki, Page, and their friends are on even grounds with the Bakeneko Makamous despite the Makamous having the advantage in numbers.

One of the main Bakeneko Makamous made two copies of itself by ripping off one of its tails, and were about to join the fight, until they were shot at by fireballs. They look and saw that it was Hibiki armed with his Ongekibou Rekka that fired at them.

"You didn't forget about me did you?" Hibiki asked, before he, and the Makamous charge at each other.

Blake is dodging attacks from two Bakeneko Makamous, until one of them finally land on a hit on her with a uppercut, but it was only a after image, as the real her dodge it and soon slashes past the two Makamous destroying them.

Weiss was facing four Bakeneko Makamous charging at her before they jumps towards her, while they were in the air, Weiss readies her sword and stabs it to the ground, which created ice spikes under the Makamous before they stabbed through them, which soon destroyed them.

Yang is seen blocking one Bakeneko's attack with her gauntlets, before she parries it's next attack at her and uppercuts the Makamou and follows with a few more punches and one final punch at the face sends the Makamou flying to others crashing onto them and sends them to the ground, before she fired upon them with a barrage of pulses from her weapons, destroying them, after seeing them destroyed she made a smirk.

"And that's for massing with my little sis." Yang said.

Ibuki is seen firing at the coming Bakeneko Makamous with one of the original with them, coming at her with ice needles, she manage to hit most of them but some of them manage to dodge her attack, as they were coming closer, Page come in front of her sister, and face the charging Bakenekos, she then changes her weapons to their snake chain mode, and hurls them at them, while they manage to dodge them, Page smirk before she swings her weapons and manage to wrapped the chains around the Makamous with the original Bakeneko trapping them before they fallen to the ground.

"Well done Page," Ibuki told her, before she brought out her Ongekimei and attaches it to her gun forming its trumpet mode. "Now please step aside."

Page nodded before she walks away from Ibuki's path as she readies her Ongekikan – Reppuu, and soon said.

 **"Ongeki Sha: Shippū Issen!"** Ibuki then plays her trumpet firing a shockwave at the Bakeneko Makamous and when it hit them they were destroyed along with the original.

Ibuki twirls her trumpet gun upward.

Todoroki is charging and slashing past through copies of Bakenekos destroying them, as he is heading towards the original, and when he destroyed the last two copies of Bakenekos he then stabs his Ongekigen – Retsurai onto the Makamou, he then brought out his Ongekishin – Raigou and attaches onto his weapon, to form it's guitar mode, and soon said.

 **"Ongeki Zan - Raiden Gekishin!"** Todoroki then begins playing his guitar for his finishing move, and after playing for a while the Makamou soon exploded, and when it died down, Todoroki plays his guitar and shouted. "Yeah~!"

Hibiki is seen bashing through copies of Bakenekos with his Ongekibou Rekka with fire impacts when they hit, which destroyed them, he then saw the last original Bakeneko Makamou charging him for an attack, which he blocks with his weapons, Hibiki then lowers his hold on purpose as his face was now in front of the Makamou.

 **"Kihōjutsu: Onibi!"** Hibiki breaths out his purple flame, and when it hit the Bakeneko Makamou it pushed the Makamou back and sends it to the ground.

When the Bakeneko Makamou got back up, Hibiki had attached his Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi on it, which soon enlargers, and Hibiki soon readies one of his techniques.

" **Ongeki Da: Ikki Kasei no Kata!"** Hibiki announces, as he begins to beat the drum with the Rekka together hitting with them at the same time over and over.

 **(** **音撃打・一気火勢の型** **lit. "Sound Attack Stroke: the Single Spirit, Force of Fire Style)**

After playing his finishing move for a while and after landing the final beat, the Bakeneko Makamou soon explode, and when it died down, Hibiki twirls his Rekka around, and place one of them on his shoulder and the other pointed to the ground.

* * *

Unknown to them is that the hooded man is watching them with a impressed smirk on his face, on how Hibiki and his friends defeated the Bakeneko Makamous.

"Most impressive, but I wouldn't expect anything else from you Hibiki, regardless which world you're from." He said, before he leaves into the forest and disappears in the shadows.

* * *

(Later)

After dealing with the Bakeneko Makamous, Hibiki and others look inside the temple and soon found survivors, and soon brought them back to town, and found the proper authorities to and then sends them to the officers as they continue to hide.

Before Hibiki and others could leave, one of the survivors runs back to them and had given them their thanks for saving them, Hibiki and the others told them it was no problem, before they leave and head back to Beacon.

After Hitoshi sends a report to Asumu about the battle, and he and the rest of his team checks on Ruby, who was in her room after visiting the nurse's office to tend to her arm.

Ruby is seen seated on her bed, with her bandage arm with a brace to support her arm.

"Are you feeling any better Ruby?" Page asked.

"Yeah, the nurse said that my wound will heal for 3 to 4 days if I let it rest enough, and then I'll be good as new." Ruby answered.

"That's certainly good to hear." Hitoshi sighed relief. "If something worse were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Hey don't worry about it. It's all in the past now, but I have to say those Makamous are certainly something else, and you guys deal with those kind of monsters regularly." Blake said.

"Yes indeed we do. Thus is our duty as Oni." Yuki said.

"And I won't lie that it is a dangerous job, but if we get to protect and keep people safe, then it's worth it." Nagisa said.

"That's a good saying!" Yang said before she slaps her hand on Nagisa's back.

"Glad that you agree…" Nagisa mutters as he rubs his back where she smacked him on, and wonders how strong the blonde girl is.

"Listen, I know that some of us got in the way, but will still like to keep helping you guys, if that's alright?" Ruby asked.

Hitoshi and his team look at each other they shrugged, and soon Hitoshi gave his answer.

"Sure, but I won't guaranteed it will all the time, and considering what kind of mission and Makamou we'll be dealing with, then we'll allow you come with us." Hitoshi said, which made Ruby smiles, before she nods and said.

"Alright glad to hear that." Ruby didn't notice her team was sighing, and Weiss was shaking her heads and Blake shrugged.

After talking, Hitoshi and his team were now outside of Team RWBY's room saying their goodbyes.

"Well best that we all get some rest for tomorrow. See ya then." Hitoshi said.

"See ya then." Ruby said while waving them goodbye, before Hitoshi closed the door.

Now they were gone, Ruby laid on her bed and remember the times Hitoshi as Hibiki saved her.

"Hitoshi Hidaka…Huh…" Ruby whispers, her sister Yang heard her, which made her have a teasing grin.

"What was that sis? Did you just say Hitoshi's name, don't tell you have a thing for him?" Yang asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

This made Ruby blushed and sit back up.

"No Yang, it's not like that!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah sure it is." Yang said, before she folded her arms with a smirk on her face.

"I'm being serious!" Ruby said, before she lay back down on her bed and placed her pillow over her head, which made Yang chuckles.

"My little sister is all growing up now." Yang said.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…The Winged Oni**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Wandering Oni

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki and RWBY those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **RWBY: The Oni of Remnant**

 **Chapter 6: The Wandering Oni**

A truck is seen entering the city of Vale, in the back of the truck is a man playing a guitar.

The man is wearing a bronze leather jacket with a matching hat, with a green shirt with black jeans and has black boots, and the guitar he was playing was a Ongekigen.

The reason why the man was taking a ride behind the truck was because the driver of that truck saw him walking to Vale on his feet as he was driving there to make a delivery, before he stops and offered him a ride to Vale for some pay, which he accepted.

The truck soon stops which gotten his attention as he stops playing and look.

"We're here." The Driver/Owner of the truck told him.

The driver's passenger's soon jumps off his truck and lands ground, holding his shoulder bag and guitar on his back. He then took off his hat revealing more of his face.

He's around in his mid-20s with long brown hair tied in a ponytail with green eyes. This is Gai Namikaze.

"I see that, thanks for the ride." Gai said before he paid the truck driver the money he owe him for the ride here.

"No problem," The Driver said before he accepted the money. "Also you before you have some business here?"

"Yeah you can say that." Gai answered before he puts on his hat and walks away leaving the area.

"What a strange guy." The driver remarked before he started his track and heads to his destination.

Gai then brought his Ongekigen in Guitar mode and soon begins to play as he was walking forward to his destination.

* * *

 **(Play: This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams)**

The song begins as Hitoshi was at the place his parents died.

 **(They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.)** Hitoshi then looks at his Henshin Onsa Onkaku, and then looks and saw Hibiki standing in front of him, looking at each other. As the wind blows past them, the title appears.

 **(Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.)** Yuki and Page, were sitting in front of their mother in their home. Nagisa was sitting on a bench playing some music with his Ongekigen.

 **(We are lightning. Straying from the thunder. Miracles of ancient wonder.)** We see an army of Grimm but were soon replace with an army of Makamou. We soon see Ramon in front of a legion of goons. Then we see Kabuki, and standing beside him were Dark Decade and Shadow Moon. We soon see the members of Team HYPN in a circle, and the four of them charged.

 **(This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door.)** While fighting, we soon see the three of them in their Rider forms fighting Makamous.

 **(I don't wanna hear your absolution. Hope you're ready for a revolution.)** Then we see the members of Team JNPR looking at the school. We soon see Team RWBY practicing their weapons.

 **(Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.)** We see Ozpin, drinking his coffee, with Goodwitch next to him on an airship.

 **(In time-your heart will open minds. A story will be told…)** We see each member behind their respective symbols. Then we move in front of Beacon and see every character one by one with the last one being Hitoshi.

 **(Because victory is in a simple soul!)** We soon see Hibiki practicing with his Ongekibou Rekka before stopping when the title appears.

* * *

In Beacon Academy's training room, Hitoshi and Nagisa are seen facing against each other wielding their respective weapon in hand, while Yuki and Page are seen standing in the other side of the room, Yuki raised her hand up.

"Ready?" Yuki asked and Hitoshi and Nagisa nodded, and Yuki swings her arm down. "Begin!"

Hitoshi and Nagisa soon charges at each other, and Hitoshi launches the first attack by swinging one of his Rekkas which Nagisa blocks using his Ongekigen's blade.

Hitoshi then swings his other Rekka at Nagisa for an opening on his left side, but Nagisa sees it in time to dodge it by jumping backward by kicking on Hitoshi before he lands on his feet.

Nagisa then flips his Ongekigen and holds it in a reverse grip style and charges at Hitoshi to swing his weapon at him a few times, Hitoshi dodges the first attacks before he blocks the last one using both of his Rekkas, and soon overpowered Nagisa as he directed his weapon to the floor, Nagisa was slightly surprised by this before he saw Hitoshi kicking at him which he manages to barely dodge by leaning backward, as he manage to pull his Ongekigen out of the floor and when he leans back forward he swings his weapon at Hitoshi which he manage to block in time but is sent skidding backwards before he manage to stop himself.

Hitoshi smirks before he swings his Rekkas around before pointed one forward at Nagisa and the other is pointed at the side, before he did a hand gesture with the Rekka in the front, telling Nagisa to come at him.

Nagisa smirks understanding Hitoshi's bluff, but decided to face it head on before he charges at Hitoshi before he flips his Ongekigen in a normal hold and swings his weapon down at Hitoshi. Hitoshi was able to block in time using his Rekkas and their weapons were in lock, before Hitoshi felt a punch on his stomach and soon looks down and saw Nagisa's fist on him.

Nagisa made a victories smirk, but Hitoshi slightly chuckles which made him blink in confusion, before Hitoshi drops his Rekkas to the floor and soon grabs onto Nagisa's wrist.

' _Oh no…!'_ Nagisa shouted in his head knowing what Hitoshi's next move.

Nagisa was about to break free but was too late as Hitoshi grabs onto his shoulder and throws himself and Nagisa to the floor, and Hitoshi is now holding Hitoshi in an arm submission hold, applying some pressure on Nagisa's arm which made him grunt in pain before he tabs on the floor admitting defeat.

Hitoshi then lets go of Nagisa, and Hitoshi stands back on his feet while Nagisa who was mending his arm sits back up.

"Looks like I win this one, Nagisa." Hitoshi said before he offered his hand to his teammate, Nagisa smiles before he grabs onto Hitoshi's hand as he helps him stand back up.

"Yeah, but just so we're clear I'm going to pay you back from this." Nagisa told him.

"Still though," Yuki said before she and Page walks at to them as they look around the room. "It was still nice of Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin to offer this training room to us."

Knowing that Team HYPN needed more time and privacy to train more often, Ozpin and Goodwitch had offered this training room to them for them to do so, and the training room is a secret room they built in Beacon hidden behind a secret door..

"Yeah, that's true." Hitoshi said as he looks around the room.

"Well anyway it's now my turn." Yuki said as she took off her coat, and when she said that it made the others flinch when they turned to her. "You ready for another round, Hitoshi?"

"I don't know...how about we ask Nagisa and Page first?" Hitoshi said before he turns to them and blink as he saw that they were now gone, and soon saw them behind the only door to the room waving them goodbye.

"Sorry man, but you're on your own here. Seeya!" Nagisa said before he leaves.

"Yes, and goodluck!" Page said before she leaves and the two closed the door.

"Hey wait!" Hitoshi calls out as he reach out his hand, before Yuki grabs hold on his shoulder which made him flinch as he slowly turns to her and saw the dark look on her face and has a dark aura around her.

"Now, no running away now." Yuki said before she made a sinister chuckle, which made Hitoshi sweat bullets.

Meanwhile outside Hitoshi screams of pain and Yuki's battle cries were heard behind the hidden door with mixes of slams and crashing sounds as well, and Nagisa and Page heard it all as they were standing beside the door as they slightly flinched.

"Jeez, looks like Yuki is as relentless as ever." Nagisa said, knowing fullware what Yuki is capable of when he and the others of his team train together as kids.

"Yes that is indeed true." Page said while nodding in agreement.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The hooded man that had been spying on Hitoshi and others for a while, is seen walking in a forest outside of Vale.

After a while of walking he soon stops in front of a cave that was nearby to a river, and then a pair of eyes inside of the save saw him, and the creature of those eyes walks up to him as it exited the cave revealing a shadowy figure of a giant creature, and that creature growls at him.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight, I'm only going to give you a warning." The hooded man told the creature, which gotten its attention as it slightly calms down. "I'm here to warned you that four onis will be arriving here, and I bet you know that their coming here for you."

The creature narrows its eyes on the hooded man on why he was telling him this.

"If you want to know why I'm doing this, well it's because I'm an enemy of the Oni as well." He told the creature before he leaves the area, and the creature watches him leave for a while before it returns to its cave.

* * *

(Next day)

Team HYPN returned to their dorm room, with somewhat exhausted looks on their faces, having finished a history lesson with Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck.

"Man I'm beat…" Nagisa said before he falls face first on his bed.

"I agree…" Yuki sighs before she sits down on her bed. "Does Mr. Oobleck really have to be that hard follow and be that fast during class."

"I bet it was because of the coffee he drinks…" Hitoshi said as he rolls his shoulder. "I mean didn't you see how much he drinks the stuff?"

"I guess that's true…" Yuki said.

They soon heard a knocking on their room's window, which made them look and saw that it was Asumu's Disk Animal Akane Taka behind it, Team HYPN recognized this as a Oni Mission from Asumu.

Hitoshi walks to the window before he opens the window and the Akane Taka transformed into its disk form as it falls into Hitoshi's hand as he catches the Disk Animal.

Hitoshi then brought out his Henshin Onkaku and inserted the Disk Animal into it to play Asumu's message.

" _Hey guys, I know this is a little sudden but I have another mission for you kids."_ Asumu said through Disk Animal.

As they were listen to the rest of the message, Hitoshi, Yuki, Page, and Nagisa were putting on their casual outfits.

" _There's been Makamou activity South-West from Vale, and I have reason to believe that it's a type of Bakegani Makamou. You see inside the middle of that forest there's a river, and not to mention its perfectly isolated, a type of place where Bakegani loves to nest in. I know this is a little tough for you guys, but don't worry I just received word that another Oni had arrived in the area and he'll helping you in this mission. His name is Gai Namikaze, you should know him as Zanki. He'll meet you up with you guys when you arrived at that forest. With his help I know you'll get it done, but still best of luck to you kids."_

The members of Team HYPN had finished changing clothes as they soon exited their dorm room.

* * *

Team HYPN soon arrived in front of a pathway towards the forest where the Bakegani Makamou is said to be, they were the first to arrived as they were now waiting for Gai who has yet to arrive.

Yuki was slightly growing impatient as she was taping her finger on her arm.

"He's late. You think a veteran Oni would arrive in time." Yuki said.

"Please calm down, sister." Page told her sister.

"Yeah there's no reason to be so uptight, I mean for all we could know he might be lost." Nagisa stated.

"I know but even so…" Yuki sighs.

"Hey there!" They blinked before they turned and saw Gai running to them as he waving before he stops in front of them and took a moment to catch his breath. "Sorry...that I kept you kids waiting…"

"Oh it's no problem sir." Hitoshi assured him.

"There's no need for formalities. Just call me Gai." Gai told him before he gotten a good look of Hitoshi, Yuki, and Nagisa. "So you kids are the new Onis in training?"

"Yes that's right." Hitoshi and the others nodded.

Gai smirks before he extended his hand to Hitoshi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Gai said, Hitoshi nodded before he shook his hand.

"Thank you." Hitoshi said before they let go of each other's hand.

"Now come on, don't forget we still have a mission." Gai said before he walks to the passageway and entered the forest.

"Right!" Hitoshi nodded before he and others follows behind him.

Unknown to them is that the hooded man had been watching them from afar using a pair of high tech binoculars, he had a smirk on his face as things were proceeding to his plan.

* * *

Team HYPN and Gai is still walking deeper in the forest, heading to the river where the Makamou is base at, and they were looking around being on guard in case of any surprised attacks.

"Sure is quiet here, but nonetheless we should remain on guard." Gai told them.

"We got ya." Nagisa said.

"Also Mr. Gai there's something I like to ask you." Yuki said.

"Go ahead. But lose the Mr. part I'm only 26." Gai told her.

"Very well. I want to know why you aren't station in one place?" Yuki asked. "I heard a lot about you, you mostly move around to one city and village to the next, I mean I heard that some of the other Onis travel the world as well, but I like to hear why you do that?"

"Hmm...well I can't exactly say this for the rest of us, but it's mostly because I like to travel." Gai told her, which made Yuki blinked in confusion.

"Is that really it?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I think myself as a wanderer who travels where the wind takes me. And helping others in need is just a bonus." Gai explained.

Yuki thought about it for a short while before she nodded with a smile on her face.

"Okay, I guess that is a good enough reason." Yuki said.

"Glad to hear that." Gai said.

As they arrived over halfway to where the river is, they soon rustling sound nearby which made them on guard before the five of them formed a circle watching each others' back.

"I guess that's the welcoming party." Hitoshi said, before he, Yuki, Nagisa and Gai brought out their transformation trinket, with Gai bringing out a variation of Nagisa's Henshin Kigen, a Henshin Kigen Onka, and Page brought out her swords.

"Then let's greet them, get ready!" Gai told them, they nodded before they flipped and opened their transformation devices and play them and brought them to their foreheads.

Hitoshi, Yuki, Nagisa, and Gai soon transformed into the respective Oni Forms.

Gai's form, was similar to Todoroki's, a green bodysuit and has bronze colored armor with a golden piece around his chest.

This Kamen Rider Zanki.

 **Zanki (** **ザンキ** **)**

The four Oni Riders soon brought out their respective weapons, Hibiki bringing out his sword, Ibuki bringing out her gun, and Todoroki and Zanki bringing out their Ongekigens.

Soon a small group of Makamous jump through the trees and bushes landing and surrounding the five of them.

The Makamou had human shape bodies with crab shell like armor on some parts on them and each having a single crab claw for a hand.

These are Bakegani Makamous.

"Bakeganis why am I not surprised." Zanki said as he looks at the Makamous around him and the others.

"Indeed, these types of Makamou love to live in any area where there is water, and that river nearby is a the perfect nesting ground." Ibuki said.

The Bakegani Makamous soon charged at them.

"Here they come!" Hibiki said as he and the others got ready.

Two Bakeganis charged at Hibiki ready to attack him with their claws, but Hibiki manage to dodge their attacks and slashed through them using his sword destroying the two Makamous as they exploded behind him.

Hibiki then saw another Bakengani Makamou attacking at him with its claw, Hibiki manage to parry its attack in time using his sword and pushed the Bakengani's claw back and did a downward slashed on on it destroying the Makamou. But when he wasn't looking another Bakengani jump through the trees and lands a slashed on Hibiki's back sending rolling on the ground, before he stops.

"What the…?" Hibiki said before slowly stands back up.

Todoroki and Zanki are seen slashing through the Bakengani Makamou's using their respective weapons.

"Let's see how you like this!" Zanki said before he raised one of his fists and shouted. **"Kitōjutsu: Raigekiken!"**

Lighting soon surrounds Zanki's fist before he slams it down on the ground sending a lighting wave in the ground and to the Bakengani Makamous in front of him paralyzing them.

Zanki used this chance as he charged at the Bakengani Makamous in front of him to attack at them, before Todoroki turns to him as he slashed on Bakengani away, and he soon saw acid barnacles heading towards Zanki.

"Gai! Look out!" Todoroki shouted to him, which made Zanki saw the acid barnacles heading towards him before he jumps backward to dodge them.

"Thanks for the heads up." Zanki said.

"No problem." Todoroki told him, before he saw other Bakengani Makamous shooting acid barnacles which he manage to dodge in time by jumping backwards landing close by to Zanki and the two Oni Riders stand back to back, as the Bakengani Makamous begins to surround the two of them.

Ibuki manage to shoot and destroy the Bakengani Makamous that was charging in front of her, while her sister Page slashed through the ones around her using her weapons in their snake sword mode,

Ibuki then saw two Bakengani Makamous jumping down from the trees falling towards Page.

"Page above you!" Ibuki said before she shoots the Makamous heading towards her sister with ice needles and hitting them on the head, and Page soon saw them before she rolls away as the two Makamous falls to the ground.

Ibuki then runs to Page to check on her.

"Are you alright?" Ibuki asked.

"Yes I am. Thank you sister." Page nodded, before she stands back up.

Ibuki then looks around and saw the movement patterns the Bakengani Makamous are making, and saw that they were organized like they planned this ambushed.

"Gai, something's not right. The timing of their attack can't be a coincidence." Ibuki told him, as Zanki grabs hold of one Bakengani on the head before he breaks its neck and slashed on its chest.

"Yeah I notice that too. It's almost like they know we were coming." Zanki said in agreement.

"But how though?" Hibiki said before he slashed on Bakengani on the chest.

Hibiki then puts away his sword and soon brought out his Rekkas, and fires fireballs at three other Bakengani Makamous destroying them.

"Does it really matter?" Todoroki said before he kicks one Bakengani Makamou behind him and then in front of him, and soon saw two more flying at him to slashed on him with theirs claws and slashed them both in the time using his weapon. "We just need to keep moving and power on through!"

"Agreed!" Zanki said before he downward slashed on another Bakengani.

"Well that is agreeable but even so…" Ibuki said as she shoots down more Bakengani Makamous.

They soon a monstrous roar which made both parties to stop fighting as they turned to the source of that roar. They soon saw and heard something big approaching as it was cutting the trees in its way, before it soon showed itself in front the Oni Riders and the Bakengani Makamous.

The creature they were facing was a green colored crab and is in the size of a truck. This is a giant version of a Bakengani Makamou, and it soon roars at them.

"Guess it's safe to assume this is the mama Bakengani." Todoroki said as he and the others got ready.

"Yeah sure looks that way." Hibiki said.

The giant Bakengani Makamou then slashed at them using one of its claws, which they manage to dodge in time.

"Damn we can't fight in this small area! We need more room to move around!" Zanki said.

"Agreed, the best place is that river nearby!" Ibuki said as she dodges another attack from that Bakengani's claw.

"Right then let's go!" Hibiki said, before he and Ibuki fires upon the giant Bakengani Makamou getting its attention before it chances after them, and they soon run away heading towards the river letting the Makamou follows behind them.

"That's right keep following us you oversize crab!" Hibiki said.

* * *

Hibiki and Ibuki jumps out of the forest and lands to ground near to where the river was, and soon saw the giant Bakengani Makamou jumping and smashing through the trees and lands in front of them.

While the giant Makamou wasn't looking Todoroki and Zanki jumps out of the forest and slashed on top of the Bakengani Makamou's top shell, making scream in pain before the two Oni Riders lands beside Hibiki and Ibuki.

The giant Bakengani Makamou roars as it swings its claw at the four Oni Riders which they manage to dodge in time.

"We're glad that you made it, but what about the other Makamous?" Ibuki asked.

"Don't worry me and Todoroki destroyed most of them, and your sister is dealing with any stragglers." Zanki said before he dodge an attack from the giant Bakengani Makamou.

"Great! Now all that's left is to deal with this one!" Hibiki said before he dodge another attack from the Bakengani Makamou by shoulder rolling, and when he stop he fires a few fireballs at the Makamou.

"Agreed!" Todoroki nodded in agreement before he calls out to Zanki. "Hey, Zanki! You up for a combine attack?"

"You've just read my mind." Zanki said as he nods, before he and Todoroki readies they both got ready.

" **Kitōjutsu: Raigekiken!"** Todoroki and Zanki shouted in the same time, before electricity channels around their foot.

Then the two Oni Riders then jumps and kicks on it in the same time, which made the Bakengani Makamou as the electricity from their attacks runs through its entire body before they jump off and lands on the ground.

"Now, Hibiki, Ibuki finished it!" Todoroki and Zanki told the other two Oni Riders.

"You got it!" Hibiki and Ibuki said as they got ready.

Ibuki soon inserted her Ongekikou Narukaze into her gun changing it into its trumpet mode.

" **Ongeki Sha: Shippū Issen!"** Ibuki announces before she deeply inhales and soon blowing through the trumpet, which then made waves of wind and sound engulfing the Bakengani Makamou.

Hibiki charges at the Bakengani Makamou as he pulls out his Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi, and Hibiki soon jumps on top of the Bakengani Makamou and placed his Kaentsuzumi onto the Makamou before it soon enlarges into its drum size, and Hibiki readies his Rekka.

" **Ongeki Da: Ikki Kasei no Kata!"** Hibiki shouted before he begins to beat on his drum, sending pulse waves into the Bakengani Makamou's body.

As Hibiki and Ibuki continues their finishing attacks on the Bakengani Makamou, the Makamou was screaming in pain before it finally exploded before Hibiki jumps off and lands beside Ibuki, and Hibiki stands up as he spins one of his Rekka around before he place it on his shoulder.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The hooded man had continue to watch Hibiki and the other Oni Riders battle against the Bakengani Makamous', and had a disappointed look on his face that it ended with victory.

"I guess that's what I get for relying on Makamou to do my job." He said before he leaves by walking into shadows.

* * *

(Later)

After defeating the Bakengani Makamous, Hitoshi and the others returned to the city of Vale. They were on the street that leads out to the city as Gai was placing some supplies he had bought in his bag, as he was now ready to leave to head to his next destination.

"Are you really leaving this soon?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, my mission here is done now. So it's best that I make my leave." Gai said before he picks up his bag ands stand up.

"Are you really sure that you can't stay for a while? I mean I just know there's many things we can learn from you." Yuki stated.

"Thanks but no, I'm more of a no good wanderer than a teacher, and besides you kids are students of one of best Huntsmen Academies in Remnant. I'm sure you're in good hands." Gai said before he put on his hat.

"Alright, I can tell we won't convince you to stay." Yuki said with a smile on her face.

"Like I said before, I'm no a good wanderer that travels where the wind takes me." Gai said before he walks onto the street to leave the city.

"Do you think we'll meet again though?" Hitoshi asked, which made Gai stop before he turns his head to him.

"Who knows, but if there's one thing I know, is that we're still connected under this sky of our's." Gai told them before he turns forward and walks ahead while waving them goodbye a few times before he stops, as Hitoshi and his Team watches him leave.

"There he goes, you think we'll ever meet again?" Page asked.

"Who knows…" Hitoshi said before he turns to his team. "Come on, it's best that we head back."

They nodded in agreement before they leave, heading back to Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Jaune Takes His Stand

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki and RWBY those belong to their creators. This is for fun, not profit.**

 **RWBY: The Oni of Remnant**

 **Chapter 7: Jaune Takes His Stand**

Glynda had brought the students of Beacon to the auditorium stage, for a demonstration match on the use of Aura, and the two dueling in the match is Jaune and Cardin Winchester, and it was a one sided match, as Jaune is exhausted as he is leaning on his sword while Cardin was still standing strong with his mace on his shoulder.

Even though it was a one sided, Jaune's friends from his Team, and from Team HYPN and RWBY gave their support to him as they cheer.

"Come on, Jaune! You still got this!" Nagisa cheered.

"Yeah, show Cardin a thing or two!" Ruby cheered.

"Yeah, leader! Fight on!" Nora cheered.

Jaune looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield and himself flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin stated.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune started but before he could finish his sentence, Cardin knees him on the gut so hard it made Jaune drop his sword as he falls to the floor and his friends winced when they saw that.

"Ohh...yeah he's definitely going to feel that in the morning." Nagisa stated and his Teammates nodded in agreement.

Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Glynda Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda told him, Cardin relents and walks away as Glynda walks onto the stage. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

While she was explaining, Jaune still lays on the floor in defeat and his teammate Pyrrha looks sad feeling worried for her leader. Glynda then turns at the losing warrior as he pulls out his scroll with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" Glynda asked.

"Speak for yourself…" Cardin said with a mocking tone.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda told the students in the room.

The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly. Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame.

* * *

 **(Play: This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams)**

The song begins as Hitoshi was at the place his parents died.

 **(They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.)** Hitoshi then looks at his Henshin Onsa Onkaku, and then looks and saw Hibiki standing in front of him, looking at each other. As the wind blows past them, the title appears.

 **(Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.)** Yuki and Page, were sitting in front of their mother in their home. Nagisa was sitting on a bench playing some music with his Ongekigen.

 **(We are lightning. Straying from the thunder. Miracles of ancient wonder.)** We see an army of Grimm but were soon replaced with an army of Makamou. We soon see Ramon in front of a legion of goons. Then we see Kabuki, and standing beside him were Dark Decade and Shadow Moon. We soon see the members of Team HYPN in a circle, and the four of them charged.

 **(This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door.)** While fighting, we soon see the three of them in their Rider forms fighting Makamous.

 **(I don't wanna hear your absolution. Hope you're ready for a revolution.)** Then we see the members of Team JNPR looking at the school. We soon see Team RWBY practicing their weapons.

 **(Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.)** We see Ozpin, drinking his coffee, with Goodwitch next to him on an airship.

 **(In time-your heart will open minds. A story will be told…)** We see each member behind their respective symbols. Then we move in front of Beacon and see every character one by one with the last one being Hitoshi.

 **(Because victory is in a simple soul!)** We soon see Hibiki practicing with his Ongekibou Rekka before stopping when the title appears.

* * *

After the demonstration match between Jaune, and Cardin, the students of Beacon were now in the cafeteria to have lunch. Team HYPN, RWBY, and JNPR were seated together, as the others were eating their meals, Nora was telling them an over exaggerated story and Ren explains the reality of it.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora started.

"It was day." Ren said.

Blake was paying no attention to Nora as she was reading her book, Yang was listening to every word with her hands cupping her face, and Nagisa was simply drinking his cup of juice through his straw.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..." Nora told them.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected.

"Dozens of them!" Nora shouted loudly as she stands on the table, while Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Hitoshi, Ruby, and Pyrrha are listening politely, and the Chidori sisters were listening as they quietly chuckled in amusement, and Jaune is messing with his food.

"Two of'em." Ren corrected.

Nora continues on before Hitoshi, Ruby, and Pyrrha now looks at Jaune with some concern as he continues to mess with his food.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora proclaimed to her friends, and Ren sighed when she finished.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren told them.

"You don't say…" Nagisa said.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked in worry, snapping Jaune out of it as he turns at his friends.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune asked.

"It's just that you seem a little...not okay…" Ruby said.

"Yeah man, you were looking a little depressed about something." Hitoshi stated.

The others stop their distractions and turned at Jaune.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune assured them as he showed them a thumbs up and laughs nervously.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Nagisa said, which made Yuki nodded in agreement.

"I concur with that." Yuki said.

Then soon heard laughter from Cardin and his Team, which made them look and saw they were picking on standing around a Faunus girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features.

The Faunus girl was wearing a Beacon Uniform, and has long brown hair and has matching eyes. This is Velvet Scarlatina.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha said.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune stated.

"He's a bully." Ruby stated.

"With you on that." Hitoshi nodded in agreement.

"Oh, please! Name _one_ time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune scoffed on that statement.

"Oh really? You want us to do a recap. Well let's see…" Nagisa said as he and the others remember the times Jaune was bullied by Cardin.

* * *

 _(Flashbacks)_

 _Jaune is seen on the way to class as Cardin is going the other way down the hall. When the two pass, Cardin knocks his arm into Jaune and makes him drop his book, then continuing on his way with his hands out as if daring anyone to challenge him._

" _Ah, come on!" Jaune cries out._

* * *

 _Jaune and Cardin are about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicks on Jaune's sheath and extends it into its shield form as he's going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit._

 _Jaune grunts in frustration as he tries to lift his shield back out._

" _Come on…!" Jaune cries out._

* * *

 _Glynda is in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices._

 _"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."_

 _Hearing this, Cardin looks at Jaune - standing between him and the only open locker in the room - and the cliché plays itself out as Cardin quickly pushes a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that._

 _"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!" Jaune begged him._

 _It's too late to protest when the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watches as the locker slowly soars across the sky._

 _"Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!" Jaune cries out from inside the locker._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

The others are totally focus on Jaune now, wondering what he was going to say after remembering all of that. Jaune nervously chuckles as he shrugged.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune told them.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha told him.

"I agree with, Pyrrha. There's no shame in asking your friends for help." Yuki said and Page nodded in agreement.

"Ooooh!" Nora calls out as she gets up from the table, and soon presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin. "We'll break his legs!"

"Okay, but I call dibs on his arms!" Nagisa said.

"Well before we resort to violence, maybe we should talk to a teacher first." Yuki suggested, and Page nodded in agreement.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to _me_ ; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune stated before he pointed to Cardin's team.

They look over as they heard Team CRDL laughter getting louder, mixed in with the cries of pain from Velvet as Cardin was pulling on her Faunus ear.

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet cries out before she stops struggling and grimaces. "Please, stop…"

"I told you it was real!" Cardin told his Team.

"What a freak!" Russel said.

Cardin finally relents as he let's go of Velvet's rabbit ear, and the Fanus girl stands up and hurries off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching table of the heroes.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said with disgust in her voice.

"He's _not_ the only one…" Blake said in agreement while staring daggers at Cardin and his Team.

"It's a wonder how someone like him was accepted into Beacon." Page said.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said in pity feeling sorry for Velvet.

Having gotten up from the table, Jaune looks back at his friends and sighs to himself before moving on with his tray table. He doesn't realize that Cardin is watching his walk of shame with a sinister grin.

* * *

(Next day)

Hitoshi and his fellow Beacon students were now in their history class, with the history teacher Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck telling them about the Faunus Rights Revolution, more commonly known as the 'Faunus War'.

Oobleck was a man in his mid-30s, with messy green hair and brown eyes. His attire is disheveled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also wears round glasses that appear to be opaque.

As Oobleck was lecturing his class about the Faunus War, he was very hyper active, as he was zipping around the classroom in an incredible speed and was also speaking rapidly, all while drinking a cup of coffee.

As they others were paying close attention of his lecture, Jaune was sleeping with his head resting in his hands and Cardin seated behind Jaune leaned back in his chair with his feet on the desk in front of him.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-!" Oobleck said before he suddenly zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk.

"Humankind was quite, quite _adamant_ about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Oobleck told them as he points at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively _recent_ events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" Oobleck then zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk. "Now! Have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

One of the Faunus students raised his hand, and Velvet slowly did the same as she looks down.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck said in disappointment, before he takes another sip of his coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Weiss quickly raised her hand.

"Yes?" Oobleck asked.

"The battle of Fort Castle!" Weiss answered.

"Precisely! _And_ , who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked.

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up.

"Hey!" Jaune said in annoyance.

This made Oobleck to zoom over to Jaune's face.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck asked.

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." Jaune mumbled as he wasn't what the answer was, Pyrrha coughs at him to get her leader's attention as he turned to her and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer.

"...Had over that other guy's stuff…" Jaune started before Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer. "Uhh...binoculars!"

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the others in the classroom excluding his friends laughs at him and Oobleck now back at the front of the class sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling.

Oobleck then zooms back behind his desk.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck told the said student.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier." Cardin said, which causes Oobleck to shake his head in disappointment.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked, which Hitoshi and Nagisa to quietly chuckle. Her comment angered Cardin as he glares at Pyrrha.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin asked.

"No, I have the answer! It's _night vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha told Oobleck.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake continue on before she turns at Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure."

"That is indeed true." Nagisa said.

This angered Cardin even more as he stands up and clenched his fist.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck told him and Cardin clicks his tongue as he sits back down, and Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment, before Oobleck zooms up to him. "You, and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

"Oohhhh…" Jaune sighs as his shoulders slumped.

"Now! Moving on!" Oobleck said as he zooms away.

* * *

(Later)

After Oobleck's class has ended, Hitoshi and his classmates leave the room, except for Jaune and Cardin due to Oobleck wanting to have a chat with them.

But Pyrrha decided to stay behind as she stops near the doorway.

"Pyrrha is something wrong?" Hitoshi asked.

"Oh it's nothing. You all go on ahead, I'm going to wait for Jaune." Pyrrha told her friends.

"Well okay, if you're sure." Hitoshi said before he and the others leave her behind.

Then after that Hitoshi and his Team head to the training room, to use the exercise equipment for their daily training schedules.

"Man…" Page sighs as she was doing some pull ups on a hanging bar. "I'm really starting to worry about Jaune."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Hitoshi said as he was doing some bench presses with some heavy weights. "He's been a little down even before Cardin started to pick on him."

"That's indeed true." Nagisa said as he was doing some sit ups on a bench. "So Yuki are you really sure we can't break a leg or an arm?"

Yuki was running a treadmill.

"Like I said before violence is never the answer. But still it would be nice for Jaune to swallow his pride and ask his friends for help." Yuki said before she turns off the treadmill and slowly stops running on it.

"That's true…" Hitoshi said before he did his final bench press as he sets it back on the racks of the bench he was on.

Hitoshi then sits up and rubs a towel on the side of his head to wipe off some of his sweat and drinks his bottle of water.

"But I don't think this is a matter of pride. I think Jaune wants to prove himself." Hitoshi stated.

"Yeah, I notice that too." Nagisa said before he was now done with his sits up and got off of the bench. "And it's not just to him, I think he wants to prove himself to his Team and Cardin, that he's more than capable of being a Hunter and a leader."

"I guess that makes sense." Page said as she jumps down to the floor and then she and Yuki walks to them. "But I still can't help but be worried about that."

"Same with me as well. But there's nothing we could do about it, until Jaune makes his decision." Yuki told them.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Nagisa said before he drinks his water bottle.

* * *

(Next day)

Shortly after classes were over, Glynda had announced to the students they'll be taking a field trip to Forever Fall, a forest that has many cliffs and is covered by a forest of dust-red trees.

Team HYPN were seen walking together, heading to their dorm room as they were walking, Nagisa was telling them how excited he is about the field trip.

"Man I can't wait for this field trip! I heard that Forever Fall, is beautiful in this time of year." Nagisa said with excitement.

"This will be my first time heading there myself. I can't wait to see it too." Hitoshi said feeling a little excited as well.

"Glad to hear that man!" Nagisa said as he wrapped his arm around Hitoshi's neck. "We're like two peas in a pod."

"Yeah, I wouldn't go that far…" Hitoshi said before he and the Chidori sisters chuckle.

Then someone caught Page's eye as she stopped walking, and the others did so as well as they turned at her.

"Page is something wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Over there." Page said as she pointed.

The others looked and saw it was Jaune holding a pile of pages in hand, as he was looking around in the area being a little cautious.

"Jaune? What is he doing out here, I thought he was with his Team." Nagisa said.

"Yeah that's a good question." Hitoshi said before he decided to follow Jaune, being discreetly so Jaune wouldn't notice him.

"Hitoshi, no. You know it's rude, to spy on someone." Yuki stated before she and Page saw Nagisa following behind him in the same manner. "Nagaisa? Not you too."

"Umm...sister…?" Page called out getting her older twin's attention, before she sighed.

"Well I guess when you can't beat them, join them." Yuki said before she followed them and Page did the same as well.

After following Jaune, they soon arrived at a secluded area filled with trees and no sign of the other students and teachers.

Team HYPN were now hiding behind two trees for two of them, as they spied on Jaune as he was in the middle of the area of trees.

"What the heck is going on? Why would Jaune go to this place?" Nagisa said in wonder.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Hitoshi said.

"Hey, Jaunney boy!" They all look and saw Cardin arriving in the area as he walked towards Jaune.

"Cardin? What is he doing here?" Yuki said in wonder.

Cardin soon stops in front of Jaune, who was looking down in shame.

"So did you brought what I've asked for?" Cardin asked.

Jaune sighed as he handed Cardin the pile of pages in his hand.

"Here...the essay Oobleck wanted us to do...All fifty-one to ninety-one pages…" Jaune said, as Cardin looks at the pages with a smile on his face.

"Great work, Jaune. I know I can count on you buddy." Cardin said.

"Did he just called, Jaune, his buddy?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, I heard it too." Hitoshi nodded.

"I'm going to head back to my dorm. I'll contact you if I think of anything else for you to bring me." Cardin said before he takes his leave.

Jaune still continues to look down in shame, as he clenches his fist in frustration. Jaune was going to leave too as he turned around, but soon saw Team HYPN now standing in front of him.

"You guys…?" Jaune said in shock.

"Okay Jaune, what the heck was that? I mean, until yesterday you were Cardin's punching bag, now you're his errand boy? What was the deal there?" Nagisa asked.

"Just what did Cardin do this time?" Hitoshi asked.

"H-He didn't do anything okay...He said he wanted my help with the essay, and I've helped him." Jaune said.

"I highly doubt that Jaune." Yuki stated as she walked up to him and grabs onto his hand. "Please, just tell us what happened and we'll help you."

Jaune clicks his tongue as it reminded him of the time Pyrrha offered to help him train to become a better fighter, before he pulled his hand away.

"I don't need anyone's help! This is my problem! So just leave me alone, and let me handle it!" Jaune exclaimed in frustration, which stunned Yuki and her Team, before she frowned in disappointment and soon turned her back at him.

"If that's truly how you feel, then fine. I won't bother you about it anymore." Yuki said before she walks away, Jaune then realized his mistake.

"W-Wait, Yuki I didn't mean to…" Jaune said but Yuki ignored him as she kept on walking, and Page soon followed behind her.

"Sister, wait for me." Page called out.

Nagisa looks down as he sighed and rubbed the side of his head.

"Come on Hitoshi, let's go." Nagisa said as he takes his leave as well.

Hitoshi was about to follow his Team, before he turned at Jaune.

"You know, Jaune. There's a difference between being stubborn and being prideful. Especially since your friends are trying to help you." Hitoshi told him before he takes his leave as well, leaving Jaune alone as he lowered his head in shame.

* * *

(Next day)

Glynda soon brought the Teams of HYPN, RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL to the Forever Fall forest by airship. As the students were walking through the forest, most of them were in awe of the scenery of it.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda told them.

The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." Glynda told them as she brought out an empty jar. "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

"Oh we will, but just to be on the safe side." Hitoshi said before he brought out three Disk Animals, of an Akane Taka, Ruri Okami, and new one that was shaped like an ape and was colored green, this is the Ryoku Ozaru.

Hitoshi then waved his Onsa Onkaku on the Disk Animals and they soon transformed into their animal forms.

"Hey guys, I need you three to scout the area and be on the lookout for any Grimm or Makamou." Hitoshi instructed them, and the three Disk Animals nodded before they head out in the forest.

Soon after that the students begin to gather, the red sap from the trees, while Jaune attempts to noisily sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs onto Jaune's back.

"Come on, buddy. Let's go!" Cardin told him.

Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on.

Team HYPN had also watched Jaune leaving the team CRDL, Hitoshi and Nagisa were slightly disappointed by this and while Yuki and Page were saddened by this.

"Poor, Jaune...I wonder what Cardin has done to him?" Page said.

"Just forget about it, Page." Nagisa stated. "Jaune made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want anyone's help."

"I know that...but we're his friends. Is it really okay for us just to ignore this?" Page asked, while Nagisa sighed as he rubs the back of his neck.

Then they heard a familiar back, which made team HYPN, turned to it and saw it was the Disk Animal, Ruri Okami barking at them. They soon realized that a Makamou or two must be approaching the area.

"Oh man!" Nagisa cries out as he placed his hands on his stomach, which got everyone else's attention as they turned him. "O-Oh my stomach...it hurts…!"

"Nagisa, are you okay?" Hitoshi said as he placed his hands on Nagisa's shoulder and arm before they both stand up and walks away. "Come on, we should get you back on the airship."

"We apologize for this everyone, we'll be back soon." Yuki said as she and her sister bowed and followed Hitoshi and Nagisa.

As they were leaving team RWBY and the remaining members of team JNPR has a good idea what they were doing, but decided to play along as the continue their assignments.

The so called stomach ache, Nagisa, had was just an act as he and the others were now running in the forest, following the Disk Animal where it has found the Makamou.

"Man I really wish we could have made a different excuse plan." Nagisa said in annoyance.

"Hey it was your idea to begin with." Hitoshi stated.

"True...but you know what I mean!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Can you please stop arguing, and focus on the matter at hand." Yuki told them.

"Yuki's right. We should focus on the mission." Page said.

"We know." Hitoshi and Nagisa said at the same time.

* * *

From afar from the group of Beacon Students, three Makamous were watching them from afar. These Makamous resembled monkeys and was colored black.

The Monkey Makamou were looking at the students as they quietly laughs as they drool at them.

They were about to jump out and attack them, until the three Disk Animals that Hitoshi had sent out attacks them to stop them, before they run away, which made the trio look and saw they running towards team HYPN who were now facing them.

"Good job you guys. You can leave the rest to us." Hitoshi said as the Disk Animals changed to their disk forms as Hitoshi catches them. "Alright, Yuki, Nagisa, let's go!"

Hitoshi soon brought out his Onsa Onkaku, and Yuki brought out her Onteki and Nagisa brought out his Onjo. They soon unfold them and then played them, and soon the trio transformed into their respective Oni Forms.

Soon the three Oni Riders with Page, and the Monkey Makamous charged at each other and soon engage in combat.

Hibiki punches at the Monkey Makamou in front of him, but it manages to dodge his punch by jumping over him and lands behind the Oni. Hibiki quickly turns around and kicks at the Monkey Makamou but it dodges his kick by jumping over it and the Makamou counters by kicking on Hibiki's face, forcing him to stumble back.

Then the Monkey Makamou begins to jump around Hibiki, before it smashes onto his back, forcing Hibiki to stumble forward before he turns at the Makamou.

Hibiki was about to pull out his Ongekibou Rekka, but soon saw they were both missing from his back. Hibiki then saw the Monkey Makamou showing his weapons in its hand as it laughs at the Oni Rider in a mocking tone.

"So that's how you want to play is it? In that case!" Hibiki said as he crossed his arms and soon said. " **Kitōjutsu: Onizume!** ( **鬼闘術・鬼爪** lit. Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw)"

As he waved his arms out three pairs of claws popped out of both of his hands, and Hibiki soon charged at the Monkey Makamou, and the Makamou did the same as it jumped at Hibiki.

The Monkey Makamou attacks first as it kicks at Hibiki, and the Oni Rider was able to dodge it in time as he ducks under it, and Hibiki slashed on the Makmou's chest with one of his claws, followed with kick sending the Monkey Makamou rolling on the ground.

The Monkey Makamou growls in pain as he placed a hand on his chest, before he glares at Hibiki, before the Makamou growls at him before jumping at the Oni Rider.

As the Makamou was heading straight towards him, Hibiki readies his claws and when the Monkey Makamou was close enough, Hibiki stabs into the Makamou's chest with both of his claws. The Monkey Makamou howls in pain as it let's go of Hibiki's Rekka.

Hibiki then finished the Makamou off by using his Kihōjutsu: Onibi technique, setting it on fire before the Makamou exploded.

"That takes care of that." Hibiki said before he picks up his Rekka.

Ibuki is seen parrying and dodging the attacks the Monkey Makamou was throwing at her. Before Ibuki soon grabs onto the Makamou's arm as it throws another punch, and soon throws the Monkey Makamou in the air, and Page soon changed her swords to their snake sword mode and swings them at the Makamou wrapping them around its body, before she it slams the Makamou on the ground.

The Monkey Makamou soon stands back up before it roars at Ibuki before it charges at her.

" **Kitōjutsu - Senpūjin**! (鬼闘術・旋風刃 Demon Fighting Technique: Whirlwind Blade)" Ibuki shouted as she channels wind around her feet.

Then when the Monkey Makamou was closed Ibuki jumps and lands a spinning kick on the Makamou's head, followed with another spin kick on the other side of its head and finished with a reverse spin kick on the head once again, destroying the Makamou as it exploded.

Todoroki is slashing the Monkey Makamou with his Retsurai, before he last slashed forces the Makamou to stumble back.

The Monkey Makamou soon stops stumbling and soon punches at Todoroki, and the Oni Rider dodges it and counters with an uppercut, sending the Monkey Makamou rolling on the ground.

The Monkey Makamou soon stands and strikes a combat stance, and Todoroki did the same as he readies his Retsurai holding it in both hands, and soon both Todoroki and the Monkey Makamou charged at each other, and when they closed enough both of them attacked at each other, with Todoroki slashing with his Retsurai and the Monkey Makamou punching at him, and Todoroki attack lands first as he slashed passed the Makamou, before it exploded.

Todoroki breathes out as he rested his Retsurai on his shoulder.

"Now that's a job well done." Todoroki said before he, Hibiki, and Ibuki, changed back to their civilian forms.

"Agreed." Yuki said.

But then they suddenly heard a loud roar.

"What the heck was that?!" Nagisa said a little surprised.

"Come on, we should check it out!" Hitoshi said before he runs to where that roar might have come from, and his team soon followed behind him.

As team HYPN were running through the forest, a familiar voice calls out to them.

"Hitoshi, guys!" Hitoshi and the others look and saw Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha running to them as they caught up.

"Hey, so I guess you've heard that roar too." Hitoshi said.

"Yeah we did. Cardin's team said it was a Ursa, and it's attacking him, and not only that Jaune's with him." Pyrrha explained to them.

"Really? So how about we just let the Ursa eat him then." Nagisa suggested.

"Nagisa!" Yuki exclaimed as she scowl at him.

"Jeez, I was only kidding. As much as I hate the guy, I'm not going to stand by and let him die." Nagisa assured her.

"Good." Yuki said.

They soon arrived, and saw Cardin was on the ground, with a large Ursa standing in front of the helpless bully.

The Ursa soon raised its paw and swipes it down at Cardin, Hitoshi and the others were about to run and help him, but they couldn't make it in time...until Jaune comes to Cardin's defense as he blocks the Ursa's attack with his sword.

As Jaune was struggling to defend against the Ursa's strength, Hitoshi, Yuki, Page, Nagisa, Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, and even Cardin was stunned by this.

Both Yuki and Weiss snap out of their stunned state, and were about to help as they brought out their weapons, but Pyrrha stops them as she placed her arm in front of them.

"Wait." Pyrrha told them.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the Scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

"Wow…" Hitoshi said in shocked.

"Uhhh...what?" Ruby mutters as Pyrrha's hand stopped glowing as she smiles.

"How did you…?" Weiss asked in shock.

"Hitoshi has his fire, Ruby has her speed, and you have your glyphs. My semblance is polarity." Pyrrha explained to them.

"Whoa, you can control _poles_ …" Ruby said in awe, which causes Yuki to chuckle.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss told her leader.

"Magnets are cool, too…" Ruby said still in awe.

"With you on that." Nagisa nodded in agreement.

Pyrrha turns around and walks away, as her friends notice this.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby suggested.

"Yeah, no way Cardin's team will pick on Jaune now, after they hear about this." Nagisa said.

Pyrrha turns to her friends showing a smile on her face.

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha told them before she walks away again.

Hitoshi and the others then smiled at each other in understanding.

A bruised Jaune sheathes his sword before he walks to Cardin. Cardin then looks up at his savoir, before Jaune offered his hand to his tormentor. Cardin smiles as he takes his hand and Jaune helps him stand back up.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" Cardin said in both awe and shock by Jaune's actions, despite how poorly he had treated him.

"Don't _ever_ mess with my team - my **friends** \- _ever_ again. Got it?" Jaune asked in a threateningly tone as he stare at Cardin dead in the eye.

Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin.

* * *

(Later)

After Jaune had killed the Ursa, Glynda and her students head back to the airship and then towards Beacon Academy.

Team HYPN were in the locker room as they put away their weapons.

"Man this whole day sure turned into a big fiasco. Am I right?" Nagisa asked he closed his locker.

"With you on that." Hitoshi said as he closed his locker.

"Hey guys…" Team HYPN turned and saw Jaune standing next to them.

"Hey Jaune, how are your injuries?" Hitoshi asked.

"Their fine now. And look…" Jaune mutters as he rubs the back of his head before he bows his head. "I'm sorry about before, I really am…"

Team HYPN blinked in surprise by they smile, and Hitoshi placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder, before he looks up at him.

"Hey it's alright man. We understand it was only a matter of your pride." Hitoshi told him.

"Yeah!" Nagisa said as he slaps on Jaune's back. "No hard feelings about it. But next time, just try to ask your friends for help once in a while."

"Yeah...I will, and thanks…" Jaune said.

"No problem." Hitoshi said. "Do you want to go and have lunch to cheer you up? We can invite your team as well, along with Ruby and her team."

"Thanks, but not right now. There's another person I need to apologize to." Jaune said before he leaves.

Team HYPN watches him leave with a smile on his face.

"Come on, we should go to our dorm room, and get some rest." Hitoshi said before he leaves as well, and his team followed behind him.

"With you on that." Nagisa said.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


End file.
